Love last forever
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Sasuke is a surviver of the Titanic. Before he dies, he tells the story about what happen on the ship before the love of his life died. sasu/femnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I though it might be fun to write a Sasuke x Naruko with the Titanic. Sasuke is the rich one and Naru is the poor one. see what will happen.**

_"Don't do it." My heart was pounding out of my chest seeing her hanging over the end of the ship. I felt for poor broken poor women. Her dress long and blue but not what the rich wear. She had a small heels on. She was beautiful with long blond curly hair with big beautiful eyes that makes you get lost in them fast._

_"Stay back don't come any closer." I started walking slower to her. She called over her shoulder gripping tighter on the pole._

_"Come on just give me your I'll pull you back over." I held my hand out so she can take it.I prayed that she would take my hand. I would not stand the godess in front of jump._

_"No stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." I took my last drag out of my cigarette then throw it in the water and put my hand in my pockets._

_"No you won't" Act calm. Act calm_

_"What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" She hissed._

_"You're distracting me! Go away!" She hissed over her shoulder._

_"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you." I sighed, hopefully a little reverse phycology would help.. I began untieing my boots, kicking them off to the side, throwing my overcoat off afterwords._

_"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!" She scolded, over her shoulder._

_"I'm a good swimmer." I shrugged, taking off my cardigan, throwing it off to the side beside my shoes._

_"The fall alone would kill you." She added hesitantly._

_"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." I added, it was working. The hesitance in her face was becoming more and more visible. She would never jump.. she couldnt, she wouldnt. I wouldn't let her._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing but the white, cold, crisp air. She looked down at the water, and literally shivered._

_"How cold?" She asked. Bingo, it was working. I just needed to get her off the damn rail._

_"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" I shrugged. I tried to lighten the conversation._

_"What?" She asked almost horrified. Guess it wasn't working._

_"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..." She cut me off._

_"I know what ice fishing is!" She hissed._

_"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." I took a few slow, cautious steps towards her and nodded toward the freezing, Atlantic water. " ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." _

_She threw me a frantic glance, her breathing picking up._

_"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here." I smiled at her._

_"You're crazy." She mumbled._

_"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." I offered her my hand, and she slowly reached forward, taking her hand in mine. I tightened my grip on her hand. So soft.._

_"Whew! I'm Sasuke Unchiha." I smiled, as I had her facing me, and the deck._

_She smiled at me. "Naruko Uzumaki, but I like Naru better." She panted out all too quickly for me to comprehend. Isabella wha?_

_I wanted to say. 'I know. I've known you' But that's when I realized, had she not recognized me from before? Was I just another poor man oogeling a woman far from his reach? Was I just another man who found her adoringly beautiful?_

_"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." I smiled, teasingly. It was a good thing I decided to play along, I would've came off like a stalker. Who says that?- 'I already know your name, thanks.' _

_No one does._

_She smiled up at me. Showing me the most beautiful smile in the world. "Have we met before?"_

My eyes then open. I woke up alone just like the last eighty-four years. I very time I wake up from that dream, I smile. I look down at my wreckel hand. They were shaking. Everday I dream of _her_ for the last eighty-four years. I alway dream about how first met face to face. I can still smell her strawberry shampoo in hair, I can still angel voice singing through my ears, and I swair that I felt the warmth of her hand on mine and I can sometime feel her body laying on mine, but I did not kidde myself she was gone. I was gone. I lived alone,no one to turn to all my life I gave her my my soul and she did the same to me before she died. I was nineteen years old when the Titanic sank and I left my parent. I did love them, still do but they were selfish, careless for others. I took care of myself for the last eight-four years of my life. I got married again, but I still was not happy. My wife died one year ago. Most of my life all I ever did was look up at the stars wondering if she is still waiting for me.

I signed and got of bed and put my robe on so that won't be cold against the cold air in my home. My bare feet hit the cold floor. I walked to my favorite room. My study room to continue my will. Some framed on the wall, some stacked in a corner off to the side. Some left blank. Some left crumbled, and unfinished. I hear my nephue Shikamaru in the kitchen making breakfast. Since I growen so old, tired, and a rude bastard he can in to help me. HE wanted me in a retirment home, but refuse to leave. I then started playing a lullaby. I started playing it the night we sank. I made it just for her.I remember that night when I first played for her. "_Sasuke are sure she not in here?"_

_I then held her face in my hands. "Yes my love Sakura is not here. She is at a tea party with mother and her friend." She look down. "Naru I don't care about them. Ok?" _

_"Ok." I gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for two minute then I pulled away." Come on I want do play something for you." I grab her hand and gide her the my piano and sat dow on the bench pulling her down with me. "I wrote this just for you." I then started to play. The soft music spread around the room. I can see her with her eyes closed_ I then felt a sting go throw my fingure to my wrist. Damn I can't even play my piano without felling hurt. I can hear Shikamaru wacthing TV in the kitchen.

"_Today on Fox 13 news we Kakashi Hatake here today. A treasure hunter that is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck... the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic... hello Kakashi?"_

Titanic. That was all I needed to hear. I ignored the pain in my fingers, I felt a new sense of pain. I stood up slowly, pushing the bench chair behind me. My attention was now occupied. I walked across the room, making a slow left, the Fox 13 anchor woman's voice, grew louder. An interview?

_"Yes, hi, Heidi. You know, Titanic is not just A shipwreck, Titanic is THE shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks." _The television came into view; as well as Shikamaru setting the table fore breakfast. I ignored his polite smile, and made my way over towards the small television, which sat on the counter. A man came into view, young. Possibly in his late twenties, early thirties. His hair was white, his skin was tan, and his eyes a pleasant brown. and a mask over his face,_ I been exploing the Titanic for the three years looking for the a diamond." _My heart like it stopped. I think I knew whitch diamond. Shikamaru then came into the turn to me with a consurn look on his face. "What is it?"

"Turn that up buddy." Shikamaru mutter 'what a drag' before turn the TV up a little louder. I sat down in my seat but I pushed my breakfast aside. Shikamaru sat next to setting my coffee down next to me and began to eat. I kept my eyes glued to the Tv.

"_We still have a lot of seaching to do to find that diamond, but we something that can help us alot." _He back so the camera had a good view what was behind. Once I was what it was I stop breathing. "_Sitting behide me is a green safe that we thought held the diamond, but we were wrong about it beginning in it, but we found something that made our day bright. Take a look at this drawing that we found in the safe. It was dated the same day as the Titanic sank about eighty-four years._ "_ The women was wearing the diamond that night it sank."_The screen then showed a very old, rustic piece of paper. The image of a woman came into view, wearing nothing but a heart shaped necklace which laid in the valley of her my god. It was her. The love of my life and the women who is huanted my dreams for years. So many thing happen at once. My heart was in pain, and my body was numb that I could not move. "I'll be god damn." I whispered.

Shikamaru looked up at me. "what's wrong ."

"Shikamaru I need you to call that number on the bottom of the screen."

"Is everything alright?"

"Please Shikamaru just do it." Shikmaru got up and rush to the phone and dial the number. He then handed me the phone and waited for someone to pick up. Another three rings later someone finally picked up. "Hello?" I heard a young sweet women pick up. I hear a smile in her voice. "Can I help you with something." I took a deep breath. "Yes you can." I turn to Shikamaru looking at me shooed him off with my hand. He turns and goes into the living room. Now that I know it was safe to talk I began once again. "My name Sasuke Uchiha and I wanted to ask." I pause for moment."Yes?" I started again."The diamond." I choked. "The Heart of the Ocean." I can fell myself going numb again. It was so hard to talk. "Have you found it." I can her gasp on the other line. "Sir. Please hold on for a moment. I'll go get Kakashi for you." Are you frinken kidding me. "Sure." I hated being so nice nice to people sometime "_. There is a sateille call for you."_ I heard the same voice I once spoke to. "Ten-Ten_, we're launching. See these submersibles here, going in the water? Take a message." _Ah Ten-Ten, it suited her perkiness well_. "No, trust me , you want to take this call." Ten-Ten said sternly._

_"This better be good."_ I rolled my eyes tapping my fingers impatiently on the old wooden table, "_You have to speak up he is kidda old."_ Oh thats nice. "_Great."_I can hear him pick up the phone._ "This is Kakashi Hatake how may I help you."_ Then he pause. "_."Mr. Uchiha"_

"I was just wondering have you found the Heart of the Ocean ." I can hear the pixie in the back. "_Told you want to take the call."_ I rolled my eyes. These people are starting to piss me off. "_Aright you got my attachion Sasuke so can you tell me who the women in the picture is?"_ Mr. Hatake asked. "My wife." The women in the picture is my wife." I then heard the phone drop and I can hear yelling. "_OH my god! The women in the picture! Her husband is on the phone right! Iruka I need you to get a helicopter ready, Now!"_ Great now they want me to go over there, but I had no chose I have to find out why they want it. I then heard him pick the phone back up. "_Alright . We want you to come on our boat so we can talk about it. Is that Ok._" It has to be now that you have chopper on the way?

"Ya sure."

"Great they will pick you up in an hour." This is the last thing I had to before I die

I hung up the phone and stood up. I called Shikamaru and he came straight in.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me pack." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"We're are you going?"

"We are going to the Titanic." His eyes went wide he has heard the dumbest thing in his life.

"Mr. Uchiha. We can't. With your conditions it will not be a good-"

"I have to do something important." I snapped at him. "Now help me the cab will be here to pick us up." He nod and grab my hand and lead me to my bedroom. He sat me on my bed and went striaght to my closet.

"Ok what would you like to pack?" He asked searching through my closet.

"That one on the left." I pointed. He the outfit.

"This one?"

"Yes." Shikamaru has been taking care of me for five years. After he was done packing my stuff I told him to go pack. Once he left my room I went to my safe and did the code. I open the safe up I pulled out the number one thing I needed. The 'Heart of the Ocean'. I held it in the palm of my hand looking down at it. I remember that night I first showed it to her.

_Flashback_

_I open the door to mine and Sakura's room. I stepped to the side to let Naru step in. "This is the sitting room." I said closing the door behind me._

_"This a amazing Sasuke." I smiled and walked over to her and grab her hand._

_"Come with me I want to show you something." I pulled her in the guest room where green safe box was. I spun the lock while was still looking at the paintings that were in the room. "Mother wanted this stupid thing, but when she thought of Sakura as a daughter and gave it to her."_

_I look back to see Naru still looking around. I smiled to myself and turn back to the safe. Once I heard it clik I opened it and pulled out the necklace and took it out of the box it was in and showed it to her. She look down to see the diamond._

_"Oh my." She reach out for it but stop. "May I."_

_I smiled. "Of coures." She gently picked it up and exanend it._

_"It beautiful, but heavey" I turn to her and kissed her on the head._

_"You are more then this diamond necklace."I then got nervouse. "Naru I want to draw you like those girls. Wearing this." She looked up at me with a smile._

_"Alright. What ever makes you happy."_

_I took another deep breath. "Wearing only this." Her eye went wide and I saw the blush that love so much on her cheeks._

End of flashback

I smiled as held the diamond in my. This is the last thing I need to do before I die. Just then I heard a horn and just like that James walked in with his hand bag in hand.

" the cab is here."

"Great." I said trying to stand. My arms did not have the strangth to get up. Shikamaru set his stuff down and helped me up. "Grab my bag so we can go." He nod his head and grab mine and his bag. He grab my arm and helped me walk out the door.

**To be continued**


	2. It really was

**Enjoy**

I watched for about an hour as Shikamaru went throughout the house locking up, and carrying two bags of luggage. One was his, and one was mine; to the front door. "Thanks son." I mumbled. "Anytime, Sir.- Oh the rides here." He opened the front door, carrying the luggage out. I followed and lingered in the doorway, a slick, black limousine waited outside for us. "Did you arrange this?" Shikamaru asked as he approached me, closing the door behind me, he guided me down carefully my front porch. "Of course not." I snarled. "Whatever you say." He chuckled.

The car ride was quiet, at least to me. My once bright, and alive eyes stared out the tinted window, dark and dead; into the Leaf village, which was growing smaller and smaller as I rode away into the opposite direction.

Who knows when I'd see it again.

I stared at the buildings, the busy streets, trying to memorize everything. From the colors, to the shapes, to the people walking quickly amongst the street. They had places to go, places to be, and people to see. I envied all of them. This is where I grew up. This was my _home._ And now, I was leaving it behind. I watched familiar buildings, and streets dash by in a blink of an eye. From the high school I once attended, to the movie theater I used to sneak into, to see rated R movies; to the local drug store where I bought my cigarettes for cheap.

I said my goodbyes, towards whatever I was leaving behind, (Which at the moment, seemed like nothing.) and turned my torso back towards Shikamaru. "Are you nervous?" Shikamaru asked quietly. "No." I said, Shikamaru shook his head, and turned to gaze out the window. "This is a big thing.. what your doing." He sighed. "I don't think I'd have the heart to do it all over again." He said. "What are you saying boy? Spit it out." I hissed. "I'm proud of you, that's all." He shrugged, keeping his eyes focused along the views outside the tinted window.

_Shikamaru just said something, nice. Say something back.._ My conscience was telling me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I felt the pressure beating down against my lungs.

I sat quiet throughout the ride.

"Your ready?" Shikamaru asked, holding our air plane tickets. We sat outside our gate, awaiting our flight to be called. "Yes, I'm ready." I nodded. "We can always go back.." He shrugged, and I shook my head furiously. "No dammit, I'm here, we're here; stop bugging me about this dammit, we're going." I hissed, and turned to face him. "Unless _you_ don't want to go." I growled. Shikamaru eyes widened and he smiled. Over the years, my temper, has grown on him. I've come to realize that he obtains more and more patience for me everyday. I hadn't acknowledged him enough for it though.. "Just double checking." He shrugged.

_"Woman and children only!" He called. The screams of furious men, and the cries of woman and children echoed throughout my ears. I almost covered them, trying to mute the horror, the catastrophe that was going on around me. This couldn't have been real. This couldn't have been happening. This was the un-sinkable Forks.. _

"Sir.." I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and I snapped out of my stareless-nightmare, turning back to face Shikamaru. "Are you alright?" He asked, I nodded. "Wont be too long now." He tapped my knee. "They'll call our flight soon." He smiled.

When our flight was called I walked beside Shikamaru, walking through the little passage way, connecting the flight to the airport. I forgot what they were called, and I didn't feel like asking Shikamaru. Left it a mystery, I didn't care. "Private jet?" I stated, and Shikamaru nodded. "As always sir." I nodded my head approvingly, allowing him to take the lead to finding out seats. "Window, as always." Shikamaru gestured me inside the seat, and I took it gladly. "Good." I nodded again. He took a seat beside me. "This will take us halfway, and from there we take a helicopter, or so the driver told me." He shrugged. "Okay then." I said. Shikamaru put on some headphones, and listened to music, allowing me to be at peace with my thoughts.

My eyes stayed fixed on the grey cloudy sky that rested just outside my little window. I haven't been on a plane since- I don't even remember. The only things I recognized new where the little television screens in the backs of the chairs, the fancy buttons at the top of my section, and the extra leg room. Other than that, nothings changed, that goes without saying; Me.

I sighed, and drew my attention back outside the window, the little city below becoming a distant blur. Goodbye the Leaf, whatever I was saying goodbye to, perhaps the wind? Whatever I had, whatever I saw, I'd never see again. I wouldn't miss it, and it wouldn't miss me.

Maybe I'd be lucky.. maybe I'll never see it again..

I fought the sleepiness of my eyes, just wanting to gaze out the window just a little bit longer. I wanted to see the city disapear, but I didn't make it..

_I stood, my arm behind my back. Dressed in my tux, with my hair as first class. I didn't belong here, this place wasn't for me. I felt I was trapped in a dark hole. She was too good for me. My fingers danced nervously, clenching and unclenching my fists, trying to pump blood into my veins. My heart was pumping violently in my chest, as if it was going to thump out, and fall onto the lithium floor before me. This is the girl who stole my heart. She is someone I see woke up every morning with everyday._

_I thoughs was pushed away as she appeared at the foot of the stairs. Her body hugged a sapphire blue gown, my favorite color. My breath instantly caught at the sight. Her hair hung in a elegant bun, some curls dropped out lazily here and there. Her eyes were big, and blue, widening at the sight of me, following a beautiful breath-taking smile. _

_She tripped on the last step into my arms, and blushed the most beautiful shade of red. "Oh-" She crashed against me, I caught her, and steadied her slowly, loving the warmth of her body pressed against mine, and the feeling of my arms wrapped around her; tightly. "I'm so sorry- I'm such a klutz." She blushed, chuckling nervously. I smiled at her, and stroke her cheek with my fingers. "I'll keep you balanced.."_

Her voice faded into Shikamaru. "Wake up." He smiled. "It's time to get on the helicopter.." He patted my shoulder, before standing up.

Within the next twenty minutes, I was strapped, and harnessed into the flying machine. I wore a helmet, with attached ear muffs, with a strange microphone. It was well into the remaining few minutes of the ride when Shikamaru spoke.

"Sir?.." Shikamaru spoke over the loudness of the helicopter. We were _finally_ landing. I looked at him, blankly. "Why are you doing this?" He spoke quietly, I almost didn't hear him. My thoughts were else where.

_"Oh Sasuke!" She giggled. Her laughter echoed through my ears, my arms wrapped around her, assaulting her neck with kisses. "Sasuke! Stop it!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled away from her neck, and kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I cant help it.." I shrugged. Her eyes rolled. "Oh Sasuke.. you are so biased.."_

I literally shook my head, shaking the images away, her sweet voice. I turned to face a very worry-faced Shikamaru. "What?" I snarled. Sasuke shrugged, and sank back into his seat, looking out the window. "Nothing sir, I just don't want all this to overwhelm you." He spoke. I shrugged. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I snapped.

I looked out the window, avoiding any further discussion, I was in no mood to talk. This trip wasn't exciting. I just wanted that picture.. I just wanted it back in my possession. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be alone.

I smiled down, her sweet humming tuning in my ears. The dark, sapphire blue water hung below into view. _She_ was the heart of the ocean. The heart of _my_ ocean.

I spotted a cargo ship not too long after. Large, white. As we lowered onto the platform I noticed three shaped figures. The white hair man, which I immediately assumed as Kakashi Hatake, the other I knew had to be Ino, and there was another man, I didn't know him.

"Come on sir, lets get you off this thing." Sasuke smiled, opening the helicopters large doors, gesturing me to take the first step out; I did. I gush of wind hit me, constricting my lungs. Kakashi, and Ino guided my down, smiling at me, but I didn't return it.

As they were gesturing me towards the cabin of the ship, I noticed my luggage being lifted off the helicopter. I didn't have much. What could I possibly need? Five pairs of pants, five pairs of shirts.. But Shikamaru insisted I'd back for two weeks, considering we didn't know how long this would take. Although I argued we'd be 'in and out' but of course a man my age could only say and argue so much. My energy, and heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello " The young girl smiled at me, guiding me into a cabin room. "Who are you." I wasn't known for asking questions. I wasn't known for being nice either. I wasn't known for good first impressions. I wasn't known for much, but for being an old, rude, bastard. "Ten-Ten. We spoke on the phone." She smiled, un-effected by my arrogance. I liked her.

I smiled at her, but it didn't reach my ears; as always. She linked her arm with mine, and lead me through the small halls, guiding me into a fairly large sized room.

A few moments later my two bags of luggage were being set on the floor, as I sat on the bed beside Ino. "Let me get you settled." Ten-ten dropped to her knees, and began unzipping my luggage. "Don't stress yourself, Ino'." I said. "I don't want you going through all this trouble." She ignored me. "Okay." I shrugged. "Do what you want." I sighed. She smiled up at me, and passed me the frame photo's I packed. The ones that mattered most.

The ones that would get me through this trip.

After I aligned my frames, I noticed, Kakashi, and the man stand in the doorway. "Is your stateroom alright?" Kakashi asked me. I shrugged. "Yes. Very nice. Have you met my.." I hated using the word nurse. It made me feel, old. "Have you met Shikamaru?"

"Yes. We met just a few minutes ago, Sasuke. Remember, up on deck?" The other man spoke, the anonymous one. "Who are you?" I hissed. He took a step forward and offered me his hand. "Kankuro, pleasure to meet you sir!" I looked down at his hand, and mumbled. He took his hand back and coughed.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, but I didn't care. Young, and stupid.

I glanced at the old photo's, and noticed that Kakashi gaze also traveled among them, slightly smiling. "There." I stroked the picture of my mother and I, back when I was seventeen. "I have to have my pictures when I travel. Isn't that right, Shikamaru?" I looked at him, and he nodded, standing in the doorway. "Yes sir."

Kakashi chuckled. "Would you like anything?" He asked me, I didn't need to think twice. "Show me the drawling." They all looked at me, like _I_ was crazy. "Show me the damn picture." I scolded. shikamaru sighed, and Kakashi nodded. "Right this way, Mr. Uchiha." He gestured out towards the door, and Kankuro lead the way down the hall.

Shikamaru followed behind, along with Kakashi, as I was being lead into a whole other room. Strange, and even larger than my bedroom. "Right this way, sir." Kakashi walked ahead of me, stopping at some sort of tank, full of water. He smiled at me, and nodded for me to continue. I took a few hesitant steps forward, gazing down at the floating piece of paper.

I looked at the drawling, the drawling my fingers, my hands, my crayons once drew. It felt strange. The feeling I was having, I couldn't describe it. Eighty-four years. The drawling was eighty-four years old, and was only able to be preserved underwater, until a new method was discovered.

_"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Uchiha." She cooed._

My eyes closed, smiling; remembering.

"Sir?" My eyes opened, and darted down to Kakashi's hand, a photo of a necklace.. "Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared in 1792, about the time Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too... re-cut into a heart-like shape... and it became Le Coeur de la Mer. The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

I chuckled, but it didn't come from the heart. "She hated it, it was too heavy." I pointed to the heart shaped sketch. "She only wore it once." I added.

Kankuro came to stand beside me gazing down at the photograph. I almost didn't like it.. this was drawn by a man who only wanted it for his wife's, and his eyes.. Now this piece of work was considered a form of history, well I'll be damned. "You actually believe this is your wife, Mr. Uchiha?" He asked. I turned to face him. "I know what my wife looks like, and I know what I drew." I hissed.

Kakashi ignored our exchange of glares. "I tracked it down through insurance records... and old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Do you know who the claimant was, Haruno?" He asked. I nearly growled at the memory. "Sakura Haruno." I spat out. How could I forget her.. no matter how much I really wanted to.

Kakashi smiled. "Sakura Haruno, right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. For a diamond necklace his Fugaku Uchiha bought in France for his girlfriend... your mother... and a week later before he sailed on Titanic it was given to your fiance. And the claim was filed right after the sinking. So the diamond had to've gone down with the ship."

Kakashi turned to face Ten-Ten. "See the date?" He asked. "April 14, 1912." She chirped. Kakashi then turned to Shikamaru. "If he is, who he says he is, he should have had the diamond in his possession when the ship went down." He glanced back at me, and continued. "And that makes you my new best friend. I will happily compensate you for anything you can tell us that will lead to its recovery."

My eyebrows furrowed. _Money._ Must everything be about money? The object, the word, the concept, angered me; no infuriated me. "I don't want your money, Mr. Hatake. I know how hard it is for people who care greatly for money to give some away." I said.

Kankuro eyebrows instantly rose. "You don't want anything?" He asked. I nodded back down towards the floating drawling. "You may give me this, if anything I tell you is of value." I said. Kakashi nodded. "Deal." He crossed the room. "Over here are a few things we've recovered from your staterooms."

I followed best I could, following the gesturing cue of a smiling Ten-Ten. I took a seat, shrinking into my chair. I was barely able to see over the table top. Was this all real? Was I really touching items, that have spend decades under the Atlantic? Apparently so. My hand trembled as I stroked the stop watch I once occupied. I took it in my palm, and gazed upon it. _Amazing._

"This was mine. How extraordinary! It looks exactly the same.." I opened it, and gazed at the faded numbers, and crusty arrows. "Times changed.." I mumbled, setting the watch back down onto the table. Another object from the table, was a bracelet, an old brass bracelet, which I bought for her. I picked it up gently, letting the small, delicate, rusted object sit in the palm of my hand.

_"Just put it on, okay?" I kissed her wrist. "Sasuke.. I hate it when you buy me things, you didn't have to-" I silenced her by placing my pointer finger against her smooth, red plump lips. "Sweetheart, I wanted to, please." I removed my finger from her lips, and snapped on the shiny bracelet around her small wrist, I was worried I bought a size too large, but from the looks of it, it fit her perfectly. It looked beautiful against her creme, pale complexion. "Let me spoil you, please.." I whispered against her lips. "Let me take care of you.." I gave her a chaste kiss. "Wear this, as one of many tokens, of my love.."_

"Are you ready to go back to Titanic?" Kakashi voice echoed through my closed eyes; through my daydream. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed everyone surrounding me. From Kakashi and Shikamaru at my sides, from Ino kneeling in front of me; to Kankuro sitting in a chair off to the side.

I stood up from my chair, ignoring the flying hands to assist me. This large room, so strange. It was a darkened room lined with TV monitors. images of the wreck. Of the once Titanic, filled the screens, fed from the sides of the ships, to the mini submarines cruising along in them.

I stood in front of the small television screens, staring raptly. My back was towards the curious group of people. The one particular screen caught my attention. I was enthralled. An image of the bow railing. I felt Kankuro heated stare against me. "The bow's struck in the bottom like an axe, from the impact. Here... I can run a simulation we worked up on this monitor over here." Shikamaru lead me towards Kankuro computer. As his fingers danced along the keys he spoke. "We've put together the world's largest database on the Forks. Okay,  
>here..."<p>

Kakashi came to my side, and rested his hand on my shoulder. "He might not want to see this, Kankuro." I shooed Carlisle away, and took a seat beside Kankuro. "No, I want to know." I hissed.

The computer screen lit up with an animated graphic of Titanic on the screen. Kankuro began talking, explaining. Explaining the tragedy I once saw, once experienced, once lived. "She hits the berg on the starboard side and it sort of bumps along... punching holes like a morse code... _dit dit dit_, down the side. Now she's flooding in the forward compartments... and the water spills over the tops of the bulkheads, going aft. As her bow is going down, her stern is coming up... slow at first... and then faster and faster until it's lifting all that weight, maybe twenty or thirty thousand tons... out of the water and the hull can't deal... so _SKRTTT_!"

He made some weird nose.

"... it splits! Right down to the keel, which acts like a big hinge. Now the bow swings down and the stern falls back level... but the weight of the bow pulls the stern up vertical, and then the bow section detaches, heading for the bottom. The stern bobs like a cork, floods and goes under about 2:20 a.m. Two hours and forty minutes after the collision."

The animation then follows the bow section as it sinks. I showed no emotion, and he continued. I couldn't believe this was happening- that this _happened._ I was numb again.

"The bow pulls out of its dive and planes away, almost a half a mile, before it hits the bottom going maybe 12 miles an hour. KABOOM!" He smacked his hands together, the ship then snapped in the animation. "The stern implodes as it sinks, from the pressure, and rips apart from the force of the current as it falls, landing like a big pile of junk." The computer screen showed the ship sit a the bottom of the ocean floor. "Cool huh?" He turned to look at me.

"The experience was far from, _cool_ you dip shit!" I hissed. I turned to Kakashi who gave me an apologetic glance. His hand rested on my knee. "Will you share it with us?" He asked. My gaze reached up to his eyes, showing much emotion. He cared.. someone cared. Someone wanted to know..

I stood up, and walked over towards the windows, the small round ones; which gazed into the ruins below.

My eyes scanned the ocean floor, which showed the rustic ruins below. I saw one of the subs tracking slowly over the boats deck. I instantly recognized it all, all still in place. I could almost hear the ghostly waltz music. The faint and echoing sounds of an officers voice; English accented calling. "Woman and children only!"

I could almost see the screaming faces in a running crowd. Pandemonium and terror. People crying, praying, kneeling on the deck. Just impressions... flashes in the dark.

My nightmare instantly, _gone._

I moved back, and sat down in the chair gazing at the other monitors. The submarine moving down a rusted debris-filled corridor. I watched as the endless row of doorways sliding past, like darth mouths. An image of a child; three years old, standing ankle deep in water, in the middle of an endless corridor; came into sight. Lost, and alone. Crying.

I opened my closed eyes, too shaken, too scarred from the memory. I shook my head, darting my gaze to my lap, at my trembling hands. "I'm taking you to rest, sir." Shikamaru spoke. "No." I hissed. I looked up to see an sympathetic Kakashi. "Tell us, Sasuke." He spoke softly. I looked screen to screen, images, memories, nightmares appearing.

I knew I had to do this. I came here to do _this_. To tell my story, to tell everyone about h_er_, about us; about what happened. The memories within the last eight-four years, were becoming all too clear, from it's once blurry vision. Hidden far behind my memory, my heart, they lurked, haunting me everyday, every night. I was stubborn, rude on the outside, when on the inside I was dead. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. My heart felt thousands of knives stabbing at it every second. It was an never ending hell. A never subsiding pain.

Everything I ever did, thought, ever said, revolved around _her_. Yes, that included the arrogance, she loved me for it. She was constantly on my mind. Everyday consisted of a flashback, a memory, _something_.

Everyday I was haunted with the same tragedy. Everyday, I kept the story dead. Everything a hidden secret. Tons, on my shoulders. Guilt, anger, bitterness. All be above a ruthless person.

I sighed heavily. "It's been eighty-four years-" I began to tell my story, until Kakashi cut me off. "Just tell us what you can-" I held my hand up to cut him off. "Do you want to hear it or not?" He smiled, and nodded. Everyone took a seat beside, and in front of me, with curious eyes.

I took a deep breath, and began my story, again. "It's been _eighty-four years_... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in." As I spoke, Kankuro set down a mini-recorder near me, pressing play.

"Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was..." I sighed. I glanced over at the computer screen, which was showing the remains of the railing. I could almost see the railing, as well as my _story_ come to life..

**to be continued**


	3. Beautiful

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapter of the Titanic, hope you like this one. To Note everyone. This is all Sasuke Pov.**

_I was riding in the car with my 'fiance' hanging onto my arm with my parents sitting across from us. Today we were leaving the land of the Wind to head to the Leaf on a ship called the Titanic. My so call fiance, Sakura, just kept talking and talking to my parents about the our up coming marrage. My parents Mikoto and Fagaku Uchiha were the ones who arrange this stupid marrage in the first place, two weeks ago. Two fucking weeks! I did not even like the bitch. She is, rude,annoying, and she only cares about is my fucking money. Nothing more. My parents was running my life the way they want it, but this is my life, not theirs! _

_I was pulled out of thought when I heard the car honking. I looked outside to see a crowd of people standing in line. Once the car came to a complete stop. The driver got over of the car and open the door on Sakura side. She held out her hand to be helped out. I rolled my eyes and got out as well. I looked up at the ship and signed. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. " Hear my father getting out of the car. I turned to him. "__ "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania!" _

_My fathers signed. "You can be blasé about some things, Sasuke, but not about Titanic."_

_I rolled my eyes and began to walk away as my father continue to talk"It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. Our son is way to hard to impress." My father mutter to my mother who chuckled._

_"So this is the ship that said that is unsinkable."_

_"So it will my love." I just ignore them and continue to stare at the ship. I then felt Sakura grab my arm. I unwilling turned to see her smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for parents to get their fiftheen bags from the three cars they rented. Father pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time. He turned to us with a smile on his face._

_"We better hurry." Sakura turned to him to nod and turned back to me._

_"Lets go sweetheart." _

_"Ya. Lets go." We then started walking on board of the ship._

"It was the ship of dreams, to everyone else, but to me it was a slave ship. That it made heart scream.

_Third pov_

_Naruko and Kiba was in a small coffee house playing cards._

_"Naruko you betted all of what we had." Kiba dog Akamaru barked as Naruko was tooking a last sip of whine before turning back to Kiba._

_"When you have nothing you have nothing to loss."_

_" I know, but if we win then we get to go home."_

_"I know shut up. I need to consitrate on this." Naruko looked back at her cards not paying attention to the two men that are arguing about the man on her right betting their tickets to the Titanic._

_Naruko turned to the man on her right. "Smith." He looked at her and handed her a card. Naruko then set one down and picked one from the deck. About thirdy seconds later Naruko spoke. "Alright, moment of truth. Someones life about to change. Kiba?" Kiba slammed his cards down. "Nothin."_

_"Nothin." He looked down._

_"Bullock?" He also slammed his cards down._

_"Nothing. Smith?" He calmly set his down. Naruko was dancing her head when she saw his cards, but she played it cool._

_"Oh no, two pair." She turned to Kiba. "I'm sorry Kiba." Kiba then looked like he was going to kill her._

_"So you betted all our money nothing!"_

_"I'm sorry your not going to see you family again for a long time." He looked at Naruko confused. "Becuase we're going America back to the Leaf! Full house boy!" Naruko slammed her cards down on the table showing them. Kiba was jumping around with the tickets in his hands and Akamaru was making little jumps in the air with his back legs. Naruko was just about to take the money on the table until Bullock grabbed her hai making her look up._

_"Some tough girl hu?" He brought a fist up getting ready to punch her until he punched Smith. Naruko started to laugh. Kiba came over to her._

_"You did Naru!" Naruko grab the tickets and kissed them._

_"I'm going home!" Kiba pulled her into a hug and started spinning her around while Bullock was punching Smith and yelling at him. Kiba pulled away._

_"We are going home!"_

_"You two!" Kiba and Naruko turn to man behind the counter._

_"Titanic is going to America. In five minutes." Kiba and Narukos eyes when wide and turned to each other._

_"Shit!" Naruko cursed._

_"Naru, help me get the money in the bag!" Naruko swipped her hand across the table to put the money in the bag. They grab their stuff and started running. For Kiba it was no problem with Akamaru by his side, but for Naru it was hard because of her long black and orange dress. "Naru you are hell of a son of bitch you that!" He called over his shoulder._

_"I know! Now less talking more running!" She laughed. As they made it onto the ship._

_Spov_

_We made our way to our first class rooms. Me and Sakura made it our rooms. I was so happy that we had two bedroom in the room. I was happy that get a room to myself so don't have to look at her face when I wake up in the morning for the rest of the trip. Two maids came in the room._

_"Hello. Wouldyou like some help unpacking." Before I could say anything sasuke beat me to it._

_"Great that your here. I hate unpacking, so get work." So I said an evil bitch who cares about herself. I glared at her before looking back at the maids with a smile._

_"My apologize for her. Thank you for coming in to help us." I reached into my pocket and pulled out two twentys for the two maids. I could hear people outside yelling goodbye. I went out on the private deck to look out into the ocean. I could tell that it was going to be a long trip by the looks of it._

_I been out here that seems to be five minutes when I heard someone coming outside._

_"Sasuke dear?" I turned to see my mother standing there in a different dress on. "Change because we are going to a lunch with and Tsuanda." I signed before answering._

_"Yes mother." She smiled at me before leaving. Here is another thing I hate about being first class, the endless dinner parties and listening to them like they own the god damn country._

_Third pov_

_Naruko, Kiba, and Akamaru ran to the front of the ship to look out into the water. Naruko loved the wind blowing into her long blonde hair. Naruko look down and saw something swimming in front of the boat._

_"Kiba look." Naruko pointed, Kiba look down to see what she was pointing at, but did not see anything until he saw a fin appear from the water. "There's another one. You see them? Look at that one! Look he is jumping!" Then a dolphin jumped out of the water and Naruko started to giggle as she watched them play. _

_Spov_

_I was sitting in the dinning room with my family as they talked about the Titanic. I was bored out of my mind. I signed and pulled out a cigarette and lite it. Mother leaned over to me._

_"You know I don't like that Sasuke." I igorned her and blew out that made her and Sakura cough. I leaned back and rested the hand that I was holding the cigartte in against my forehead._

_"He knows." Sakura then took the cigartte out of my hand and put it out. I then wanted to kill her. She then order our food. "We will both have the lamb, rare, with alittle spice." Ok clam down Sasuke. You can't kill her right now. "You like lamb right honey?" I turned to her with a fake smile._

_Tsuanda then spoke. "Are you going to cut his meat too Sakura?" Then laugh. I then could not take it any more. I got and walked out with Sakura calling for me, but I kept going. I went out on the deck and looked out into the ocean. I look down to see kids playing. I smiled at them. That was the kind of life I wanted. Then something caught my eyes. A beautiful blonde women around my age was sitting on a bench on the first class deck also watching the children. She had beautiful long blonde hair and dress was orange and black that fit her perfectly. I saw her look up at me. About five seconds later I saw her blush and look away. I felt my heart was about to jump out of my chest. I felt like that I had to go down there to meet her, to knew her. she looked back up at me and smiled that caused me to smile back. That was something I have not done for awhile. I then felt a tug on my arm and there stood Sakura with a pissed off look._

_"What is your problem." I looked in the corner of my eye to the women looking away. I turned back and glared at Sakura._

_"Nothing. Just leave me alone." I then walked back inside with on my tail. I made a promise to myself that I will find that beautiful women and talk to her._

**To be continued**


	4. Don't do it

**Welcome to another chapter of this story please enjoy.**

_Third pov_

_Naruko continued to watch the handsome man that on the first class deck. He had duck black hair with black tux on. Naruko's cheeks were getting hotter ever second Naruko looked at him, Naruko smiled up at him as he was looking back at her. He smiled right back her. Naruko bit the bottom of her lip when she saw a pink hair women with a green dress on grabbing his arm making him turn to look at her. By the looks of their faces that they were arguing. Naruko turned away from them to watch the children. She wanted about thirdy seconds before looking back up to see him gone. She was a bit sad, but what was she going to do about it. Naruko is a third class passagner on this ship after all. Naruto then sence kiba coming this way._

_"Hey Naru. You look sad all of suden." Naruko then turned her frown upside down when she saw him coming her way with another man behind him. "Naru this Neji Hyuga and his cousin Hinata." Kiba smiled as he pointed them out. Naruko smiled at them as she stood up and shook and hands with them. _

_"Naruko Uzumaki. Nice to meet." Nifji smiled at Naruko then took her hand and bowed._

_"Nice to meet you ." Naruko smiled back and let go of his hand. "So what do you do?"_

_"I'm a nurse. I know what your thinking. I'm to young, but I graduated early then anyone."_

_"Well that is nice." Naruko smiled at him before turning to Kiba._

_"I'm going to head back to our room to change."_

_"Alright."_

_Naruko head back to their room thinking about the young man she saw. She changed into a blue dress when something fell out. She and picked it up. It was a letter from her parents. Naruko sat on her bed and opened the letter._

_**Dear my beautiful baby girl**_

_**I'm sorry that for everthing we put you through. The reason we let go so soon is because we were sick and we were dieing. We did not want you to be alone in England, to Iruka's to take care of you. We love you so much and we want you to know that we will alway be by your side through good and bad times. We love 'll see you soon our baby girl**_

_**Love mommy and daddy.**_

_**P.S Watch over over our hearts because we left it for you.**_

_Naruko had tears running down her cheeks. She did not understand why they were sending her away and now she knows. Her were parents dieing from sickness and she was not there by their side. She sob harder and ran out the room. She ran none stop to the back of the ship. She grab onto the railing and looked down in the water. Naruko thought she was a bad daughter by leaving her parents alone and thinking she should die too. She grab onto a pole to hold her up. She moved her dress out of the way and stepped over the railing and look up to see if anyones coming. when she saw no one she turned around and look down in the deep blue ocean._

_"Don't do it." she behind her._

_Spov_

_I had to get away from my parents and Sakura. We were having another annoying dinner party and I could not stand being at another one today. So I told them that was felling home sick and left. I went to the back of the ship and lied down on a bench on the three class deck then pulled out a cigartte and looked up in the stars. I heard foot steps coming my way then a young women came running pass me. I sat up to see the same beautiful women from this afternoon. I wonder what she was so upset about, so dicided to follow her. I got up and walked to were she ran to. When I got close to the back of the ship I saw her over the railing looking down in the ocean._

_"Don't do it." My heart was pounding out of my chest seeing her hanging over the end of the ship. I felt for poor broken poor women. Her dress long and blue but not what the rich wear. She had a small heels on. She was beautiful with long blond curly hair with big beautiful eyes that makes you get lost in them fast._

_"Stay back don't come any closer." I started walking slower to her. She called over her shoulder gripping tighter on the pole._

_"Come on just give me your I'll pull you back over." I held my hand out so she can take it.I prayed that she would take my hand. I would not stand the godess in front of jump._

_"No stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." I took my last drag out of my cigarette then throw it in the water and put my hand in my pockets._

_"No you won't" Act calm. Act calm_

_"What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" She hissed._

_"You're distracting me! Go away!" She hissed over her shoulder._

_"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you." I sighed, hopefully a little reverse phycology would help.. I began untieing my boots, kicking them off to the side, throwing my overcoat off afterwords._

_"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!" She scolded, over her shoulder._

_"I'm a good swimmer." I shrugged, taking off my cardigan, throwing it off to the side beside my shoes._

_"The fall alone would kill you." She added hesitantly._

_"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." I added, it was working. The hesitance in her face was becoming more and more visible. She would never jump.. she couldnt, she wouldnt. I wouldn't let her._

_She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing but the white, cold, crisp air. She looked down at the water, and literally shivered._

_"How cold?" She asked. Bingo, it was working. I just needed to get her off the damn rail._

_"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" I shrugged. I tried to lighten the conversation._

_"What?" She asked almost horrified. Guess it wasn't working._

_"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..." She cut me off._

_"I know what ice fishing is!" She hissed._

_"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." I took a few slow, cautious steps towards her and nodded toward the freezing, Atlantic water. " ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." _

_She threw me a frantic glance, her breathing picking up._

_"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here." I smiled at her._

_"You're crazy." She mumbled._

_"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." I offered her my hand, and she slowly reached forward, taking her hand in mine. I tightened my grip on her hand. So soft.._

_"Whew! I'm Sasuke Unchiha." I smiled, as I had her facing me, and the deck._

_She smiled at me. "Naruko Uzumaki, but I like Naru better." She panted out all too quickly for me to comprehend. Naruko wha?_

_I wanted to say. 'I know. I've known you' But that's when I realized, had she not recognized me from before? Was I just another poor man oogeling a woman far from his reach? Was I just another man who found her adoringly beautiful?_

_"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." I smiled, teasingly. It was a good thing I decided to play along, I would've came off like a stalker. Who says that?- 'I already know your name, thanks.'_

_No one does._

_She smiled up at me. Showing me the most beautiful smile in the world. "Have we met before?"_

_I smiled back at her. "No, but I plain for us to get to know each other very well." I winked._

_Naru giggled. "So, are you going to help me over."_

_I then remember that she was over the railing. "Oh sorry." I then started pulling her over with arms around my neck as mine was around her waist. I lost a step behind me and fell backwards with her ontop of me. We started to laugh and she pulled herself up to look in my eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful that it matched the ocean very well. When I was about to lean and kiss her we heard men shouting behind us._

_"Women! Get and stand back and don't move." What the fuck is going on. "Bring the Master Arms!" One of the crew man said to the other men. Now I get it now. They think that she was going to rape me. Dude, what fuck. Women don't rape men. They are weak to do that. I then stood up to see Sakura and the Master Arms coming this way._

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled then ran to me and grab my face. "Are you ok? Did that bitch hurt you?" I glared at her and before I could answer she started yelling at Naru who was being handcuffed. "What makes you think that you could put your hands on my fiance?" While she was yelling at Naru one of the worker offer me a drink, but I refused . "Look at me you bitch!"_

_"Sakura." I called out to her to stop yelling at Naru._

_"What do you think you doing?" I then walked over to her and pulled her away from Naru._

_"Sakura would you stop. It was an accident." The pink head bitch looked at me confused._

_"An accident?"_

_"Yes. She was leaning and slipped. I grabbed her and pulled her back over. I lost a step and fell backwards." One of the men turnedNaru to look at him._

_"Was the way of it?" Naru looked at me before answering._

_"Yes."_

_"Ok. Let her go." The Master Arms undid the cuffs and Sakurfa snuggled by my side. I really wanted to pushe her off._

_"Lets go Sasuke. It's freezing." Sakura then turned back to Naru. "Stay away from him you poor bitch." I made sakura turn to me._

_"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said to her before walking over to Naru. "Naru, would you like to join us for dinner tomarrow evening. I would love to know more about you."_

_Naru blushed before answering. "Sure."_

_"Great. I'll see you tomarrow." I smiled at her and grab her hand and kissed it._

_"O-Ok." I winked at her and turned and walked away and passed a shock Sakura. I then could wait till tomarrow. _

**To be continued**


	5. Dinner

**Welcome to another chapter of this story please enjoys. To people who read the other chapter first. I changed Ino to a differnt charactor in the story and Ten-ten took her place in the first two chapters**

_Spov_

_I woke up early in the morning. I signed and got up from bed and looked out in the ocean thinking about the dream I had last night. _

_**Dream**_

_**I was standing in a chapel waiting for my bride to come down. I heard the doors open. I look up to see Naru walking this way with long grown on and her hair half way up. She had her lovely blush on her cheeks as she walking my way. When she was close enough I stretched my hand out to her and she took it. The warmth of her skin felt good against my hand. I pulled up her up and I whispered in her ear.**_

"_**I love you Naru."**_

"_**I love you too-"She then disappeared. I looked around to find her and when I did she was pale white and laying a casket. I look down at her and touched her cheek. Her cheek was hard as an ice. I look more around and saw I was surrounded by 1500 caskets. The people look familiar like they were from the Titanic. I then looked behind me and saw a tome stone that read 'RIP to the lives that were lost on the Titanic.'**_

_**End of dream.**_

_What did it mean? Will something happen on this ship that will cause the lives of 1500 people. I then stomped away from the window and got dress. I had to meet Naru again. I had to see her. I got in my tux then told my parents and the bitch that I was missing breakfast. I ran to the back of the ship to see if Naru was down there. I look down to the third class deck and saw her leaning over the railing out to watch the sun still coming up. Without thinking I ran dawn ignoring the glance that came my way was I went down. Naru must have know that someone was coming her way because she turned my way with a smile on her face._

_"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." Hearing Naru call me Mr. Uchiha felt wrong._

_"Please, call me Sasuke." _

_She smiled. "Sasuke." Much better. I walked closer to her so we were face to face._

_"I would like to talk to you for moment. Please, come with me." I held my arm out to her. She smiled and wraps her hand around my arm. I smiled and laid a hand on hers. I lead her to the stairs to go up the first class deck until she stops._

_"I don't think I'm allowed to go up there." She looked at me a little scared. I grab the side of her face and look deep in her eyes._

_"It's ok Naru. I'm a first class passenger. It's alright." Naru nod her head as we continued up the stair._

She was so nervous about going into another world. It was like she wanted to run for her life." I said with a chuckle. Kakashi had a smile on his face.

"Love at first sight. How lovely." Is this guy gay or something. I rolled my eyes back at the screen of the computers.

"_We were standing at the railing looking out into the sunset. We spent the whole day together. We talked all day about our lives, our parents, and we were on this ship in the first place. It turns out that we have a lot in common. We are both virgins, we have relationship problems with our parents, and we are both loners. When I told her about the marriage with the pink headed slut. And she said and I quote 'She can suck ass because she is such a bitch.' That one thing why I'm falling in love with Naru. We both hate Sakura. I then heard footsteps coming this way. I turned to see my parents and Molly coming this way. My parents glared at Naru._

"_Mother, father this Naru. She will be joining us for dinner thus evening." Father glared at Naru._

_"When were you going to tell us about this?" _

_"Are you kidding me. I told last night. Were you paying any attention me?"_

_"I'm sorry darling. We were just going over you wedding plans."_

_"All you ever care about is that stupid wedding." I turn to Naru. "I'll see you soon."_

_"Ok." Naru whispered. I turned and glared st my parents before walking pass them._

_Third pov_

_Molly walked up to Naru. "Naru is it?"_

_"Yes Ma'am."_

_"Good additude. What are you planing on wearing."_

_"Ummmm." Naru look down at her dress that she was wearing._

_Molly signed. "Alright, come on." She wrap an arm around Naru and walked her to her room._

_Time pass_

_Naruko's hair and make up done and was in a blue dress with black gloves that goes up to her elbo's. "I was right. You and my daughter are the same size."_

_Naruko giggled and blushed. "Close." Molly turned Naruko to look in the mirror. Naruko gasp at the beautiful women in the mirror._

_"Just lovely. Now come along, we have dinner in twenty minutes." Molly pulled Naru to the door. Molly said she have to stop by somewhere and told Naruko to go on ahead. Naruko nervously down to the stairs and saw Sasuke standing waiting. Naruko took a deep break and held it in as her heart was beating each step she took. Sasuke looked up Naruko walking down the stairs with a small smile on her face. Sasuke smiled back and looked up and down at her body. __Her body hugged a sapphire blue gown, my favorite color. Sasuke's breath instantly caught at the sight. Naruko hair hung in a half way up with some curls dropped out lazily here and there. Her eyes were big, and blue, widening at the sight of me, following a beautiful breath-taking smile. _

_She tripped on the last step into my arms, and blushed the most beautiful shade of red. "Oh-" She crashed against me, Sasuke caught her, and steadied her slowly, loving the warmth of her body pressed against mine, and the feeling of my arms wrapped around her; tightly. "I'm so sorry- I'm such a klutz." She blushed, chuckling nervously. Sasuke smiled at her, and stroke her cheek with my fingers. "I'll keep you balanced.." Naruko took a deep breath and stood up straight. Sasuke held her arm out her. "Shall we." Naruko wrap her arm around his arm and they began to walk. In front of them was Sakura and his parents. Sasuke laid a hand on Sakura shoulder. "Sakura?"_

_Sakura turned to Sasuke and was getting pissed to see Naruko there. "You remember Naruko Uzumaki."_

_Sakura looked up and down at her. "You look beautiful."_

_Naruko blushed. "Thank you." Sasukes father and mother then came by their side._

_"May we go to dinner."_

_"Yes father." They them started walking to the dinning room where it was crowded with the rich. Naruko felt her hands sweat and heart pounding in her chest._

"Even though Naru felt like an outsider, she did not show her fear or anything and everyone at the were happy to have her there."

_When they got to the table Sasuke pulled a chair for her as Sakura glared at Naruko as she sat down. Sasuke walked over and sat next to Sakura as Molly sat next to Naruko. Naruko look down at the silver wear. She turned to Molly for help._

_"Start from the outside and work your way in."_

_"Thank you." Naruko whispered _

_Sasuke mother then started asking questions. "So Ms. Uzumaki, how the third class deck."_

_Sasuke glared at his mother. He knew this was going to happen and pry that his dad would not say anything._

**To be continued**


	6. real party

**Welcome to another chapter of this story please enjoys.**

_Spov_

_"So Ms. Uzumaki, how is life in the third class deck." Oh for god sake mother! What kind of question is that?_

_"It's ok, but too honest that I don't really care as long as I go home."_

_I saw Sakura roll her eyes in the corner of my eye. I wanted slap her, but kept my cool._

_Then against my will my dad said something. "How do you find the money to travel?"_

_"Well from place to place with my friend Kiba and his dog Akamaru. I have been on my own for a week because of my parents that died from a sickness."_

_I gave her a sad look, Sakura and my parents look like they did not care. God, why did my parents have to be so uptight? I then had a question myself._

_"How did you get ticket to the Titanic?" I asked taking a sip of whine._

_"I won from a poker game." Naru said looking down embarrassed. Why would she do that? That is awesome. Men getting beat in poker by women._

_Dinner was great. My parents did not say anything rude and Sakura just kept her mouth shut to the whole. We were laughing and talking. Hearing Naru laugh was like music in my ears. She had the most beautiful laugh I ever heard. Sakura tap my shoulder. I turned to her with a glare._

_"What."_

_"I'm going to stay here with your mother. Will you be going with your father?"_

_"No. I'm going to bed when I leave."_

_"Oh alright." Sakura turned back to the conversation that my mother with having with her friends and father leaving with his friends. I then saw Naru getting up from her seat. I look up at her with sadness in my eyes._

_"Naruko has to go?"_

_"Yes I have to go back with the other slaves." I chuckle at her joke. I grab her hand and kissed it. When we let go I nothice she slip someething in my hand. I looked at it and it was a piece of paper. Naru then turned and walked out of the dinner taking one more glance at me. I hid the paper in my lap so Sakura and my mother dose not see. I unfolded the paper and it said. Enjoy life while you can. Meet me at the clock. I look back up and stood up._

_"I'm heading out." I said to my mother and Sakura. I walked out of the dinner and speed walked to the clock._

_Once I got to the stairs I look up at see Naru staring at the clock waiting. I smirked and walked up stair. She heard me coming up because she turned around with a smile on her face. "Do you want to go to real party?" I started at her confuse. She giggled and grab my hand and headed down to third class. What are we going to do?_

_..._

_There was drinking and dancing going around. So this is what it's like to be in third class people act like. It's amazing. I smiled as Naru was dancing with a young boy. She was to high for him, so she was on her knees dancing with him. She changed into her third class dress. It made her look so beautiful. A man that sat next to me try to ask me something, but I could not hear him over the music. A man then set drink next to me. I looked up at him and just smiled and nod. I grab the drink and took a sip. I was really good. Better then the first class drink and I continue to drink it. I heard something crash. I turend to see a man that tripped over a table stand up and began to drink. I laugh at the sight. When a different song started I stood up from the table and walked over to the Naru and the child._

_"May I cut in." Naru smiled at the child and told him that she was going to dance with me. The child walked away and walked to Naru. I took Naru's hand and gave her a spin before having her in my arms. We then started spinning around the room along with the other people that are dancing. I did not have this much fun in my life. I enjoy ever minute of it. If my parents were here they would be pissed at me for acting like this. After dancing to two songs we stopped to get something to drink. I walked over over to a table were two men were arm wrestleing. I grab two drinks and handed one to her. I began to drink it. I drank till it was half way done. I turned to Naru who staring at me. "What? You think a first class man can't drink?" I chuckle until a man shoved against me making my drink spill on Naru. I gra b the man and pushed him away. "Get out of her."I turned to Naru. "Are you alright?' I asked while she and I were laughing._

_"Yes I'm fine." Naru then turned to set her drink. "So!" Grabbing the people who were surrounding the two men attention. She grab his cigarret and took a puff. "You think you are a tough man, Neji? Well let see if you can do this." Naru then kicked off her shoes and grab the end of her dress. "Hold this up Sasuke." I grabbed it and then she started standing on her tippy toes. "Ow!Ow!Ow!" She then fell in my arms. I heard someone say 'Jesus.' I smiled down at NAru._

_"You ok." She was laughing._

_"I have not done that in years." I then notice that we were so close. Naru looked in my eyes as I looked in hers. Without thinking I leaned down and kissed her. I could tell she was in shock at first before she started kissing me back._

_Thirdpov_

_Sakura helper Ino then came down the stairs trying to find Sasuke. She then saw him blond headed women. She could not see that well, but that was all she need. She ran back up to tell Sakura._

_Spov_

_Naru arms went around my neck and my right hand tangle through her hair. I heard her moan my left hand grab her breast. She tighten her grip around me. I licked her lips before pulling away smiling at her._

_"God I wanted to do that so bad." Was all I said._

_"Same here." I then stood her up straight. I wrap my arms around her as she did the same. The a new song started to play. Then people started grabbing hands in a line and started going around the room. I grab a women's hand and grab Naru. I was having a very good time._

_**To be continued**_


	7. Forgive me

**Welcome to another chapter of this story please enjoys.**

_Spov_

_I got up early to the next morning to get dress. The sooner I get dress the sooner I can see Naru. As I was lookingat myself in the mirror I saw the door open and there stood Sakura with pissed off look on her._

_"We are having breakfast outside on the deck. Be there in five minutes." Sakura said as she slammed the door. What the fuck shoved up her ass with morning? I signed and grab my jacket that went with my tux and headed out to the deck where sakura was sitting there waiting for me at a small table. I walked over and sat across from her. The maids set our breakfast down in front of us. Sakura was glaring at me as she took a sip of her tea. I grab my orange juice and started to drink it as she continued to glare at me. I got annouyed and slammed my glass down caosing her to jump._

_"What the fuck did I do this time." I hissed._

_Sakura did her stupid smirk and grab her tea again. "I was hoping you would come to me last night." Was she said quietly._

_"I was tired." I shrugged and took another drink._

_"Yes. Your hard work below deck was no doubt exhausting." I looked up at her with a glare._

_"I see you had your friend follow me." I murmured. How dare she do that!_

_"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" The emphasis on each word was Sakura trying to show me that I belonged to her._

_"I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I your my fiancée-" Sakura interrupted me by shoting up from her side of the table and knocking her chair over._

_"Yes! You are! And my husband... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a husband is required to honor her wife! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?" I then shot up and flip the table over causing to have fear in her eyes as I was in her face._

_"Just shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! The only reason Ihave to marry you is because of my parents! If it wasn't for them, I would have kicked your skanky ass to the side by now! So you have no right to tell me what to do!" I then walk away to get to my room. I then walked to the window and looked out in the ocean to calm down before I couls see Naru._

_About five minute later the door open and my father walked in with a pissed off face just like sakura had. Oh great here we go._

_He then leaned against a wall. "You are allowe to see that girl again, do you understand! Sasuke I forbid it." I stood up and was about to walk out._

_"Would you just stay out of my life." I said as I passed him. He grab my arm to make me look at him._

_"This is not a game and you know that. You know the money is gone."_

_"Yes dad I know the money is gone. You remind me every fucking day."_

_"Sasuke I don't understand you. Sakura is a fine women."_

_"You and mom put to much weight on my shoulders."_

_"You are you being so selffish?" He hissed._

_"I'm being selffish!" I yelled back at him." He rolled his eyes and walekd to the door. He opened it and turned back to me before leaving._

_"You are going to marry Sakura, end of story. If you hang out with that women again, I will make her life a living hell. Now we are heading to the chapel so come along." He left leaving the door open. I hissed and punched the wall before leaving the room. I can't let my dad do this to Naru. I have to stay away from her even though I love her._

_I'm sorry Naru. I love you_

_After leaving the chapel me and my family walked along the deck. I stayed behind them so they don't see my depression. A hand then grab mine and pulled me to a empty room. I turn to see Naru._

_"Naru I can't see right now." I said as I tried to walk to the door without looking her in eyes._

_"Please wait." She grab my hand again._

_"Naru, I'm enggaged and I'm marring Sakura. I love her." Yeah right! Someone put a gun to my head and shoot me!_

_"Sasuke I know you don't love her, so why are you doing?"_

_"You don't know anything." I said coldly to Naru and it almost killed me._

_"Then why did you kiss me last night?" She glared up at me. I kissed you because I love you. I wanted to say._

_"I kissed you at a whim nothing more."_

_"So I'm nothin to you . I'll leave you alone now. "Naru said as she opened the door and slammed it behind her. I wanted so much to go after her and tell her the truth, but couldn't move._

_I punched the door before opening it to catch up with my family. I put a fake smile on so they_ don't see my pain. _Please forgive me Naru _


	8. RUN

**Welcome to another chapter of this story please enjoys.**

_Spov_

_I was sitting in the dining room listening to Sakura and my parents planing the wedding. I look around the room to see a mother telling her daughter how to sit at a table. How stupid, I mean their kids. They should act like one. I then started thinking about Naru. I started thinking about her smile, her laugh, and her blush I then knew I had to see her. I stood up from the table and they looked at me._

_"I'm not feeling well so I'm going to go lay down." _

_"Alright Sasuke fell better." Sakura said and turned back to mother and father. I turned and headed out the door. Once I was out of sight to took off to the third class deck. I ran down the stairs. I look around to find Naru, but she was no where in sight. I then saw one of her friends. What was it? Kib-kib-Kiba! That's it. I ran up to him._

_"Have you seen Naru?" He looked at me confused before answering._

_"She is at the front of the ship watching the sunset."_

_"Thanks." That was all I said before taking off to the front of the ship. I then saw her. She was leaning over the railing with the wind blowing in her golden long hair. She looked even more beautiful. How do I start this out? I then sucked in some air before saying something. "Hello Naru." She then turned to me. " I changed my mind." I said with a smile on my face. Naru smiled and blushed. I chuckled before walking up to her. "Kiba said that you would be up here-" Before I had a chance to finish she put a fingure on my lips making me stop talking._

_"Shhh." She then grab my hand and pulled me closer to her. "Close your eyes." What? "It's alright." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Step up." I stepped on my the railing trying to study my balance. I heard her giggle. "I got you." I then felt her grab my waist. She then up under my arms making me spread them out wide. What the hell is she doing. "Open your eyes." She whispered. I slowly opened them and it felt amazing. It felt like I was flying. I look down at Naru as she continue to watch me. I step down and grab her hand to make her step up on the railing and with me behind her. I wrap my arms around her as she spread her arms. It was like we were both flying to the sunset. I then grab her wrist and wrap her arms around herself as I did mine. She turned her head to look in my eyes._

_I cup her cheek and brought her face up to mine as I lean down and crush my lips on hers. Naru removed one hand and wrapped it around my neck bringing me closers. I carefully picked her up to make her face to me. I set her on the railing and stepped down so we were face to face. I grab her face and crushed my lips onto hers again. Naru wrapped her arms around me bringing me closer._

I smiled at that memory before I turned away from the computers. "That was the last time Titanic ever saw day light." Kakashi nod his head before saying something.

"So six more hours to go."

Kankuro then walked up. "The captain had the ship in his fucking hands exscuse me his hand and he asked for more speed."

"26 years of sailing turned against. It's hard to believe." I then turned back to the computer and continued with the story.

_I open the door to mine and Sakura's room. I stepped to the side to let Naru step in. "This is the sitting room." I said closing the door behind me._

_"Sasuke are sure she not in here?"_

_I then held her face in my hands. "Yes my love, Sakura is not here. She is at a tea party with mother and her friend." She look down. "Naru I don't care about them. Ok?" _

_"This a amazing Sasuke." I smiled and walked over to her and grab her hand._

_"Come with me I want to show you something." I pulled her in the guest room where green safe box was. I spun the lock while Naru was still looking at the paintings that were in the room. "Mother wanted this stupid thing, but that was when she thought of Sakura as a daughter and gave it to her."_

_I look back to see Naru still looking around. I smiled to myself and turn back to the safe. Once I heard it click. I opened it and pulled out the necklace and took it out of the box it was in and showed it to her. She look down to see the diamond._

_"Oh my." She reach out for it but stop. "May I."_

_I smiled. "Of coures." She gently picked it up and exanend it._

_"It beautiful, but heavey" I turn to her and kissed her on the head._

_"You are more then this diamond necklace."_

_Naru then my scetch book. I knew she wanted to see it, so pulled it out and showed her all the picures I drews._

_"You got a gift Sasuke, you do. You see people."_

_"I see you."_

_"And?"_

_"I love you for that." _

_"I love you too." I then got nervouse. "Naru I want to draw you like those girls. Wearing this." She looked up at me with a smile._

_"Alright. What ever makes you happy."_

_I took another deep breath. "Wearing only this." Her eye went wide and I saw the blush that love so much on her cheeks._

_"Alright Sasuke. I'll do it." I smiled and gave her a kiss._

_"You go change while get my stuff ready." She nod her head before going into the bathroom. I moved the couch in the center of the room and moved one pillow on one side of the couch were I want her to lay. I then pulled up a chair and a small table with my scetch book and drawing equipment in front of the couch. I sat down and got thing prepared. I then heard the door open to see Naru standing there in a bath robe with her hair down. Oh shit she looks so fucking sexy. She then slowly walked towards me._

_"The last thing I need is a picture of me looking like a doll." She then held out ten cents and throw it at me. I chuckled as I catched it. "I exspeact to get what I want." She then slowly removed robe. I sucked in a deep breath as stared at her naked body with the diamond on. It took all my power to not jump her. She started at me waiting for me to tell her what to do._

_I then shook my head. "Over the bed the couch." Oh how muched I wished it was the bed. She then walked over lye down._

_"How do you want me-"_

_"Put that the arm above your head. Put the other arms beside your face...head down...keep you eyes on me. Try to stay still." _

_"Ok." I took a deep breath and began. My heart was pounding and I was blushing._

"My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most amazing exspirents of my life." Everyones mouths was open and Shikamaru looked like he was going into shock.

"So...what happen next." Kankuro said. What a young stupid kid. It's always about sex.

"You mean did we do it?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but not yet."

"Oh I can't wait to hear that part." I rolled my eyes. As I said 'young and stupid'

_I signed the date on the drawing as Naru came out of the bathroom in her black and orange dress. She walked over to me and kissed me with passion. Naru then pulled away and handed me the necklace. I got up and put the diamond back in the box and put it in back in the safe with the drawing. I then saw a tiny box at the back of the safe. I pulled it out and opened it. It was a diamond braclete, the one that my mother wanted to me give to Sakura. She alway said to give it to someone I love. I smiled and pulled it out of the box and throw the box in the safe then walked back over to Naru. I grab her by the waist and gave her a kiss before pulling her down on the couch._

_"Oh Sasuke!" She giggled. Her laughter echoed through my ears, my arms wrapped around her, assaulting her neck with kisses. "Sasuke! Stop it!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled away from her neck, and kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I cant help it.." I shrugged. Her eyes rolled. "Oh Sasuke.. you are so biased.."_

_"You know it." I then pulled away from her. "I have something for you." I then showed her the bracelet._

_I gasp she covered her mouth. "Sasuke I can't take that."_

_"I want you to have it."_

_"But Sasuke-"_

_"__Just put it on, okay?" I kissed her wrist. _

_"Sasuke.. I hate it when you buy me things, you didn't have to-" I silenced her by placing my pointer finger against her smooth, red plump lips. _

_"Sweetheart, I wanted to, please." I removed my finger from her lips, and snapped on the shiny bracelet around her small wrist, I was worried I that the size too large, but from the looks of it, it fit her perfectly. It looked beautiful against her creme, pale complexion. "Let me spoil you, please.." I whispered against her lips. "Let me take care of you.." I gave her a chaste kiss. "Wear this, as one of many tokens, of my love.."_

_Naru crushed her lips on mine. " Love you so much Sasuke."_

_I cupped her face in my hands. "As I love you my love." I laid her down my the couch and trailed my kisses to neck. I licked her chest causing she moaned and tangel her fingeres in my hair. I was close to her breast when there was a knock on the door causing us to pull away._

_", are you in there?" Shit. It was Ino, Sakura bestfriend. I grab Naru hand pulled her to an open door. I closed the door behind us and went out the other door that exit the room to the hall. We looked at each other was chuckled. We did not hold hands just in case she was right behind us. We then heard the door open. We both turned and there she was standing in the frame of the door. We then started speed walked and we turned back again to see her following us._

_"RUN!" I yelled and grab her hand. We ran all the way to the elevators. "Wait! Wait!" They then closed the gate with a confused look on their faces. _

_"Down! Down!" Naru and I yelled. We then saw Ino slam her hands on the gate. Naru then flipped her off causing me to laugh._

_"Bye." Naru said. When the elevator stopped we ran out and I bumped into a guy._

_"Sorry." We both laughed as we ran down the stair and into another door. Naru and I were laughing so hard that she leaned against me to stay up straight. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed in hair._

_"Was she a cop or something?" Naru asked._

_"Her dad was. Oh shit." I said I saw her coming down the stairs. "Go!" We then started running again down the hall. I then made a left and opened another door and we both ran inside and I locked the door._

_Naru coving her ears. It was so loud what I had no idea what said to me._

_"What!" We started laughing again. I then went down the ladder with her behind me. I took the last step and I reached up to help her down._

_"What the- what are you two doing down her?" A man covered dirt asked._

_"Shit go Naru." We then started running again. I keep on shouting comments to then about ' don't mind us, doing a great job, and keep up the good work.' I then opend another door that all kinds of stuff that the passenger brought. We looked around when I saw a car. "Look Naru." I grab her hand pulled her to the car. I looked at the car I heard Naru clear the throat. I looked her and she nodded at the door. I smiled and opened it and held my hand out for her to take it. _

_"Thank you." She got in and I shut the door. I got to the drive seat and honk the horn causing her to laugh._

_"Where to miss." I said sticking my nose up in the air._

_"To the stars." She whispered in my ear. She then grabbed my shoulder and started pulling me to the back seat. I sat down right beside her and I wrapped my arms around her. I started playing with her fingures._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"No." She then leaned down and started kissing my neck. I moaned as I tangel my fingures in her long hair. "Put your hands on me Sasuke." I then pulled away from my and kissed her with all my love and lust for her. I pushed her down on the seat with me hovering over her._

**To be continued**

**Ok the next chapter will be all about sex. Hard, rough sex. So of you don't want to read it then skip the chapter, but if you don't want to read it go right ahead. P.S I made a new story called They're everywhere so I hope you enjoy that one.**


	9. Lemon

**OK this is lemone. If you like then don't read. The rest of you enjoy **

_Spov_

_I laid between Naru's legs as her hand started clawing back. I moaned as I let my hands travel down her left leg and hitching it around my waist while she hitched the other one around my waist. Naru started to moaned as kissed ever inch of her chest. When I came to her breast I pulled away to sit up. I grab the top of her dress and shoved it down under her breast._

_"Oh god." She said as I leand down and started sucking on her breast. Naru removed my jacket throwing to to the ground. She then started tugging my shirt over my head. I sat up again pulling her with me. I lefted my arms over my head so she could take it off. Once it was off I took and throw it to the ground and she started kissing my abes. I reached behind her and unzip the zipper. Naru lift her hips so I could tug the dress off leaving her with heels and panties. The moment I saw her breast that I been wanting to suck on twenty minutes ago I shoved her back down to the seat and sucked them hard. She gasp and tug the roots of my hair. Naru rewrapped her legs around me and rubbed up against me. I then pulled away and attack her lips. She then pushed herself up making fall on my back. Naru then wsent after my pants. She pulled pants and boxers down. She then bent down taking my cock in her mouth._

_"OH fuck Naru!" I said as I watched her head bob up and down taking all of in. I hissed as she bit light lightly. I then felt myself coming. I exploded in her mouth. She drank every drop of me. I then pulled her up to me and kissed her on her lips. I could taste myself on them. I pulled down her pantie and looked her in the eyes. "Are you a virgin." Naru bit her bottom lips and nod her head. "That make two of us. I want up on top Naru." Naru the position herself and sank down on me slowly causing us gasp. Her was tight because of the pain, but she slowly continued. She started thrust slowlytrying to get use to my size. About a minute later she picked up the speed. I hissed and tangel my fingures in her hair. I sat up against the door and watched her bonce on my cock with her eyes closed tightly. Her then rested on my shoulders. "Go faster baby! Harder!"_

_"Ahhh...Ahhhh...Ahhh right there. Right there." She then lifted her hands to the ceiling and thrust faster._

_"That's right baby ride me." I leaned my head back to see her. I grab her breast and started squeezing them._

_"Oh god Sasuke! Keep doing that! Ahhh!" I then saw her hand slam against the window._

_Naru crushed her lips on mine and pulled me back on top of her. "Fuck me Sasuke! Just fuck me harder and rough." She did not have to tell me twice. I sat up and thrust into her with all my might as she screamed my name._

_"God!" I screamed. I bent down and kicked her face to her mouth. Her tongue then battled with mine. I wrapped my are around her sexy body and pulled her onto on lap as I sat up. My arms was tighten around her as she bounced up and down with me helping her. Naru pulled and sucked the base of my neck. I moaned then grab her face and kissed her. She gasp as I pushed her down and fucked her harder._

_"Oh my god Sasuke! I'm going to come!"_

_"Then come for baby!" I said then sucked the base of her neck and pushing her down to the seat again thrust harder five more thrust. We both screamed and clasp ontop of her._

**That's the lemond enjoy the rest of the story. Also working on a lemon story for the Evernight book **


	10. Master Arms

**OK this is lemone. If you like then don't read. The rest of you enjoy **

_Spov_

_I hovered over Naru trying to catch my breath. We looked in each others eyes as she moved my bangs out of my eyes._

_"Your tembling." She whispered._

_"Don't worry. I'll be alright." I swollowed and took another breath. I ran my hand over her sweaty forehead into her hair as I lean down and kissed her again. Once we pulled she kissed the top if my head and lean my head down so it was now rested on her chest. I listen to her heart beat and her hands playing with my hair. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I contine to listen to heart for a few more minutes until I felt like it was time to go. I pulled away from her. "We have to go. They worker might sent someone down here for us."_

_Naru signe and nod her head. I sat up pulling her with me. I grab her dress and handed it to her. Both got dress which was a little do since we kept stopping to kiss. We both smiled as I opened the door. I jumped out of the car then wrap my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I helped her out, but did not set backon the ground, instead I spun her around while she giggled. I kicked the door shut before I head the door on the other side open. I set Naru on the ground then taking her and we ran behind some boxes and crouched down on the ground. We saw two men with flashlights looking around. I saw a door ten feet away from us. I put a fingure on my lips to tell her to be quiet. I peeked around to see the man snap his fingures to the other and pointed at the car to look at it. I then saw Naru's hand print. Naru crawled under me to see. _

_"Shit." She whispered when saw she hand print too. One of the men smirked and open the door._

_"Gotcha!" Naru covered her mouth so she would not laugh. I knew I could not hold back on mine, so I grab Naru and open the door behind us. We ran outside in the cold air laughing. I held her hands as I pulled her to me._

_I looked in her eyes. They were filled with love and happness. I smiled and cupped her cheek in my hand. I bent down slowly as she leaned up. I crushed my lips on her as she wrapped her arms slid under my arms and grab my shoulders. One of my hands rested my her back as the other tangle in her hair. I deepen the kiss as her grip tighten on my shoulders. I pulled away from her._

_"When we get to the docks. You coming with me." She giggled._

_"This is a crazy." I laughed as I laid my forehead against hers._

_"I know, but it makes sence. That's why I trust it." I crushed my lips back on her once again. After about ten second the ship then started to rock. "What the fuck?" I thought. I then heard Naru gasp and her eyes widen. I look up to see a big ass ice burg passing us. Chucks of ice then fall onto the ship causing two other passengers to slip to the ground. I held onto Naru as we watched the ice burg go by. We both looked at each other before running to the side of the ship to check out the damage. We did not see anything._

_"Do you think the damage is under the water." Naru asked. _

_"I don't know." I grab her hand. "Come on." We walked up the stairs and we saw the captain with Mr. Andrews and few other men hurring by them whispering low._

_Naru pulled herself closer to me. "It's bad Sasuke."_

_"We need to warn my parents and Sakura." I felt Naru become tence._

_I grab her face to make her look at me. "It's alright Naru. Every thing is going to ok." I grab her hand again. "Come on." We both walked inside the ship then down the hall of my room. We saw Ino standing there. She turned to us with a smile on her face._

_"We been looking for you ." We just walked pass and followed us beside Naru. I opened the door to my room and saw my parents and Sakura with the Master Arms. They then turned to me. They glared at Naru with hate, but I igorned it._

_"Something_ _terrible has happened__." I said to my family. For some reason Sakura looked at Ino, but I shook it off._

_"Indead. __Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back... I have a good idea where the other is."Sakura looked at Naru. "Search her." She said to the Master Arms._

_"Sakura what are you doing?" One of the men pulled me away from her. "Sakura what's going on? We in a middle of an emergency." I walked up to her._

_"Is this it?" I heard one of the men say. I turned to see one of them holding The Heart Of the Ocean in his hand. My eyes went wide in shoke._

_"That's it." Sakura said taking the necklace. Naru looked shocked as well._

_"This is bullshit!" She then turned to me. "Sasuke please don't believe them."_

_"She couldn't have." I whispered. "I was with her the whole time." Sakura turned to me._

_"She is poor Sasuke. She can steal anything." I then heard my mother gasp and stand up. She walked over to Naru and took her wrist. The one that had the bracelet that I gave to her._

_"This is the bracelet that I gave to Sasuke to give to Sakura." My mother glared at Naru._

_Naru looked scared. "No Sasuke gave-"_

_"So you stole two things from us." Naru then turned to me._

_"Sasuke please tell them that I would not do that." She said with a pleading look. "Sasuke they put it in my dress pocket" I did not say anything. _

_"Alright cuff her and get her out of her." Father said. Mother unclip the bracelet and the Master Arms took her away with Ino following behind._

_"No please. This is a mistake!" I heard Naru as they drag her away from the room. "Sasuke please!" Naru cried. When the door shut it was quiet. Mather set the bracelet on my dressure._

_"I'm going to get dress. Come dear, let's leaves these two alone."_

**To be continued**


	11. Save the one you love

**OK this is lemone. If you like then don't read. The rest of you enjoy **

_Spov_

_My parents lefted the room leaving me and Sakura alone. I looked over at her before walkeding over and taking the Heart of the Ocean out of her hand. I walked over to a dressure and slammed it down. "How could Naru do this? I believed in her. I trusted her." I thought. I then turned to be slapped in the face by Sakura._

_"For being with that slut." I was pissed, but I did not look at her. She then grab my face. "You better look at me when I'm talking to you, you bastard."I glared at her. Then there was a knock on the door._

_"Exscuse me." A man came in._

_"Get out we're busy." Sakura said coldly._

_"I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck." The man continue to talk._

_Sakura then turned to him. "I said get out." She repeated_

_"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Black, but it's captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight." Sakura and I glared at each other. Sakura shook her and walked awaysaying how stuipd this is. I turned and slammed my fist to the dressure. The worker then came up to me._

_"Not to worry, sir, I'm sure it's just a precaution." I jsut shook my head and walked away. I put the diamond in my coat._

_Third pov_

_The Master Arms pushed Naruko to a pole. They taken her to the bottom of the ship where they said she will stay for the rest of the trip._

_"Please you don't understand. I have been set up." One of the officer that was handcuffing her to the pole looked up at her._

_"Well you can't prove that can you." He then locked her up. Then one of the crew members came._

_"Sir. You are needed up on deck." Ino smirked at Naru._

_"Go on." She then pulled out a gun. Naru heart then started beating out of her chest. "I'll keep an eye on her." Master Arms thought for a second._

_"Alright. Great." He then Naruko up and handed the key to Ino. She smiled at Naruko before sitting down and watched her. Naruko signed and bang her head to the pole. She knew that she was never going to get out._

_Spov_

_Me my parent's and Sakura all walked to the center stair case. Everone was there talking and asking questions._

_Sasuke walked with his hands in his pocket. "This is stupid it's_ _just the God Damned English doing everything by the book" I said._

_"Sasuke, there is no need for that kind of langage." My mother said pulling her gloves on. I then saw Mr. Andrews walking up the stairs looking like a zombie. I grab his arm._

_" Mr. Andrew." He then turned to me. "I saw the iceberg, I see it in your eyes... please, tell the truth" I asked with a pleading look._

_Mr. Andrews looked down sadly at me and then at Sakura, " The ship will sink "Sakura then came closer to listen._

_"What?" She gasp._

_"In an hour or so... all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic"_

_" My God" Sakura whispered shocked_

_" Please, tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. Get to a boat quickly and don't wait, do you remember what I told you about the boats?" Mr. Andrews asked._

_I just nod my head. He then turned and walked away. "Naru. Where did they take her. Will she get out?" I thought._

_"Attenion everyone!" Everyone turned to one of the crew men. "I need everyone to go out on deck to the boat with question." Everyone followed orders. _

_"Women and children only!" A man shouted and I saw all the women and children getting into a boat._

_" Are the boats going to be seated by class?" My mother called out and then smiled at the rest of her party, " I hope they won't be too crowded"_

_I growled. How could my mother think about herself at this moment?" Oh mother" I said, " SHUT UP"_

_Mother gasped at her my language_

_I then grab her arms " Don't you understand? The water is freezing and their aren't enough boats... not even enough for half... more than half of these people on this ship are going to die" I said_

_" Well, not the better half" Sakura said looking at her nails. She smiled and got in the boat and sat by mother._

_"Poor little Naruko will be washed away like I wanted her to be since I first laid eyes on her. It's good that I took care of her." She smiled. I heard my parents chuckle._

_I glared at her. So she planed the whole thing. It's starting sence now. She told Ino to put the neclace in her pocket when we walked pass her. "You little bitch." I whispered to her. My parents looked at me shocked at what I said as well as Sakura._

_"How old is he." One of the crew men pointed at me. My mother shook her head and answered._

_"Seventeen."_

_"Alright he can get on." Sakura smiled and head out her hand as well as mother._

_"Come into the boat Sasuke." They said._

_"Go on son." My father said to me. I could not leave. Not yet. I had to get my other half. My futchure. I had to be with her._

_"Sasuke." Sakura said looking annoyed. Get into the boat." I still did not. "Sasuke." Saura said in a warn voice._

_"Goodbye mother, Sakura." I turned and began speed walking into the crowd._

_With my mother calling me. A small hand then pulled my arm. I turn to see Sakura there with a death glare. "Where are you going? To her? To that whore." I then leaned into her glaring._

_"I rather her be my whore then you being my wife." Hissed at her. I then pulled away and began to run with Sakura and my parents telling me to stop, but I had to keep going. _

_I was running through the halls to try find that one man, . I kept calling his over and over until I found him._

_" where do the Master Arms takes someone when their under arrest."_

_"What?" He looked confused. "You have get to a boat right way." He said._

_"No! I'm doing with with or without you sir, but without will take longer." He was trying to discide on what to do. "Mr. Andrew please. I have to save the women I love."_

_He then gave up. _"_Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, and then make a right." I paid __**very**__ close attention._

_Third pov_

_Ino took off fifteen minutes ago. Naru spend those minutes calling for help._

_"Help! Someone please help me! Please! Can anyone hear me!" Naru cried out. She tug on the cuffs to make it break, but there was nothing she can do. She slid down and started to cry. Ten seconds later she heard water. She turned and saw water coming from under the door. "Oh my god! Oh my god! She climb up the pole. "Someone please! Help me!"_

_Spov_

_I ran to the elevator pushing people out of the way. "Move! Move! Get out of the way!" I shouted. I then came to the elevator, but there was a man blocking it and people arrguing to get through. I bumped into him._

_"I'm sorry sir, but the elevators are closed." I was then pissed._

_"I'm sick of being polite god damnit! Now take me down right!" The man got scared and did what I said._

_Third pov_

_Naru tried to slide to cuff off but no use. "AAAAAAAH." She cried as the water got higher and higher. She began pounding on the pole as she cried. _

_Spov_

_When we got to the bottom there water at our ancles. It was so cold._

_"I'm going back up." The man said and grab the handle and again._

_"No!" I pushed him away and opened the gate. I ran out with the guy calling out telling me that he was going back up. I rolled my eyes and continue to walk in the cold water._

_"Left down to crew passage." I ran the crew passage. I then stopped. "Right." I then ran down the right hall. Once to the end I looked around. "Shit what now." I hissed. "Naruko!" I ran the left hall. "Naruko! Naruko! Naruko!"_

_"SASUKE!" I heard that beautiful voice behind me that made me turn around._

_"Naruko?" I called out again._

_"SASUKE I'M IN HERE!" I followed her voice till I came to a door. I opened the door and there stood Naru handcuff to a pole. I ran over to her and grab her face in my hands and pulled her into a kiss with my love and passion. She kissed me back with force. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against her's._

_"I'm sorry Naru. I'm so sorry." I whsipered her._

_Tear streamed down her eyes. "Ino put it in my pocket Sasuke."_

_" I know. I know." Naru pulled away._

_"Sasuke listen, she took the key, so I need you to find another one." _

_'God damit' I thought. I ran to a key cabnet. 'Shit!' There twenty different key. "What kind Naru." I called._

_"It's silver."_

_"Shit! There all bras ones." There nothin here. I walked over to her and kissed her. "I'll be right back. I'll go get help." I ran out of the door then down the hall. I then saw a stair case. I ran up. "Is anyone here?" 'Shit no on'. The lights then went out. There was then a loud creak. I then saw a holder that held ax in it. I ran over it and smashed it glass with my elbow. I grabbed it and ran to the stair case._

**To be continued**


	12. I love you

**Enjoy **

_Spov_

_I came to the stair case I look down at the bottom. The water has gone higher. I started down and the water was getting higer. 'Shit' I though. I took a deep breath before getting in. 'Jesus crist this is cold!' I thought. I knew I could not complain right now. My feet could not reach the floor so I had to grab the pipe that was on the ceiling. I continue to hold on until my feet reached the floor. I pushed open the the same door that Naru was in. I saw shaking in the water._

_"Naru, I could not get help, but I brought something that will." I showed her the ax. She face went pale." She shook it off and nod her head. I walked over to her and cupped her face in my left hand. "Naru I need you to trust me."_

_"I do trust you." I kissed her before stepping back. I looked at the cuffs I then saw her close her eyes. I then held the ax up and slam it to the cuffs causing Naru to let out a small scream, but she was free. We smiled at each other and hugged._

_"Come on we got to get out of here." Naru nod her head. I wrapped an arm around her and lead her to the door. The water was at our chest now. We turned to the stair case, but there was water down the stairs. "Fuck! Come on we got to find another way out." We continued to walk through the freezing cold water. We came to another stair case and went up. We ran down the hall until hear people talking on other side of a door. "Come on Naru." I grab her hand and we ran to the door. I try to open the door but it was locked. "Shit!" I continue hitting it and hitting. I then backed up and ran into the door and into a wall with Naru behind me. __Naru and I began walking down the corridor when we heard a steward yelling._

_"Here you! What do you think your doing" You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property-" I growled. What the fuck dose it matter! This god damn boat is going to sink._

_"SHUT UP!" Naru and I yelled. We smiled at each other and continue to walk. I'm so happt I get to speak my mind without my parents bitching at me. We walked all the way down to the main stair case to see at least twenty people waiting to get through the gate. There was people yelled at the workers to open the gate. When they did people where trying to get through, but they closed the gate again._

_"FOR GOD SAKE THERE ARE WOMEN AND CHILDREN DOWN HERE! YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE US A CHANCE!" One man yelled. "Naruko!" I look to see a man with brown long hair coming down the stair._

_"Neji!" Naru shouted back. "Where is Hinata?"_

_"She got out."_

_"Can we get out?" Naru asked with a scard look on her face._

_"It's hopeless that way." The one named Neji said with a pissed off look on his face._

_Maru looked pissed herself. "Alright what ever we have to do we have to do it fast."_

_"Naru!" Naru turned to see Kiba running her way._

_"Kiba! Akamaru!" She hugged them both._

_"The boats will be gone by the time they open the gate." _

_"Alright. There's another gate dow the hall on the left. Come on." I grab her hand and we ran down hall and made a left. There was at least ten people waiting. I slither through the crown to stand in front of the gate. The steward was giving out dirctions._

_"Just go back to the main stair well and everything will be sorted out there." I glared at the son of bitch._

_"Open the gate." I growled._

_"Go back to the main stair well." He again to me. I was getting more pissed._

_"Open the gate right." I threaten._

_"Go back to the main stair well like I told up." I signed and looked at Naru who liked really pissed. She walked up the gate._

_"You better open this gate right now before I come on the other side and woop your ass." He just there doing nothing. That when me and Naru loat and we started shaking the gate._

_"GOD DAMNIT YOU SON OF BITCH!" I yelled. I went back through the crownd to find something. I then saw a wooden bench. I ran over to it and started pulling on it. "Kiba, neji give me a hand." I started to hear Naru telling people to move out of the way. We pulled and pulled until it was off the ground. We stood in front of the gate. "One...two...three!" We hit the gate and open or time before it opened. I turned back to Naru. "Come on Naru." I grab her hand and helped her over the bench._

_"You can't do this." The steward complain, but then Kiba punched him in the face. We laughed and ran all the way up the deck. _

_Once up there we did not see any boats._

_"The boats are gone!" Naru cried when we got to the deck. I walked you to man that I've know._

_"Colonel! Are there any boats left?" I asked him. The man nodded and pointed to the back of the ship with his cane. I thanked him with a nod and took Naru's hand in mine as we ran up the deck. As we ran by a band playing music on the deck I felt Naru grasp my hand tighter._

_..._

_We were waiting at a boat with my arms wrapped around Naru. Kiba and Neji went to go find another baot. She was still shivering. I took off my coat and put it on her shoulders. Leaving me my tux jacket._

_i then remember something. I grab a small box that was in my pocket. I turned Naru around to look at me._

_"Naru, I know this is not the best time, but I love you so much. I want you to be with me when we make you out of this. So Naruko Uzunaki. Will you marry me." I open the box showing her the ring (__**Ring in profile**__) She gasp befroe jumping in my arms._

_"Yes." She smiled. I smiled and slid the ring on her fingure and kissed her._

_"Women and children only!" One of the crew members shouted. I pulled away and held her in my arms. Since I was seventeen I was aloud to get on. "We need two more people!" I then felt a hand grab my arm. I turn to see Sakura and my dad standing there._

_"Sasuke you and Sakura get on that right." I glared at my dad._

_"I'm not going without Naruko." Sakura and my dad glared._

_"Yes are." My dad growled._

_"No!" I yelled at him. Naru then turned me around. _

_"Sasuke go on. I'll get the next one." I grab her face._

_"No Naru. Not without you." _

_"It's alright. Now get on." Sakura then cut in._

_"You father has made a deal. Him and Naru can get on together." She then glared at Naru. "Both of them."_

_"See I got my own boat to catch." I saw my father giving me fake smile._

_"It's almost full." Sakura then glab my arm, but I kept my eyes on Naru._

_"Watch your step sir." I turned back and grab Naru's hand to pull her on, but snach my hand away. "Lower away." The boat them started to lower._

_Third pov._

_"Your a good lier." Sasuke's father said to Naru._

_"I have to be." Naru said in a low voice. "There's no more boats. Is there?" _

_"No there is, but it only for men." Naru nod her head and put on a fake smile on for Sasuke as she watched him get lower. She knew that she was going to die, but she did not want Sasuke to know that._

_Spov_

_I watched Naru as they continue to lower us. She was smiling at me, but I knew it was fake. Tears came down the corner of her eyes. I then know that she was not getting off the ship. I had to be with her. I could not leave her. Without thinking I stood up._

_"Sasuke?" I heard Sakura. I jumped of the deck of the ship._

_"Sasuke! Stop! What are you doing!" I heard Naru. I began to run when I saw on the ship. I had to be with her, no matter what. I had to find. I had to fell her in my arms again. I then saw Naru running down the grand staircase holding her dress up so she would not trip. "Sasuke!" I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up spinning her around. I set her set and kissed her all over her face. "Sasuke why did you do that?" She whispered as tears fell._

_"I had to be with you Naru. I want you to stay in my arms." She then held me closer._

_"I love you so much Sasuke." I lean my head down against her's._

_"I love you too my Naru. My wife" But then-_

**Sorry, but have to stop. It will be continued. Also there is another story I had that has to do with the Cheaters show. With sakura, Sasuke, and Naruko. So check it out**


	13. Help us

**Hey everyone sorry if I kept you waiting for this other chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. **

_Spov_

_I look up from Naru to see my father with pissed off look and a gun in his hand._

_"Oh shit come on!" I yelled, grabbing Naru's hand and we both duke when we heard the gun shot. Me and Naru's started running down the stair as my father continued to shoot at us. 'Son of bitch my dad is crazy.' He missed us again and hit a water fountain. Me and Bella continue to run until we hit the bottom and we again jumped in the water. "Come on Naru." I said as I pulled her to the door on the other side of the room._

_Naru screamed when a bullet hit her on the left side of her. We went through the room when my father hit the glass next to us._

_"I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME TOGETHER!" I heard my father as we ran through the dinning hall. We came to the end of the room and went out other door. I saw a stair case that leads to the deck or third class. I pulled Naru in my arms and shushed her tp be quiet to see if my father was following us, but all we heard was plates cfrashing together because of the water that was now coming down the stairs._

_We then heard yelling coming from down the hall on the right. We saw a small child yelling for his dad. We came around the corner to see the dad grabbing his child and suit case. They ran down the hall to the door, but I could tell that it was not going last long to keep the water out. Me and Naru yelled at them to stop, but it was to late. The door burst open and the father and child disappeared into the water that was coming this way._

_"Naru run!" We ran straight and I could hear the water coming right behind us. "Keep running Naru!" The water then slammed over us. It was washing us down the end of the hall. Naru called my name as she was trying to grab the wall to stop. We then smashed into a gate. The water was so strong that it was really hard to ourselves away from the gate. I got good grip on the cracks that were on the walls. I used all my stranght to pull myself through the water. Naru was right behind me holding on with her life._

_I grab the railing for the stair case. I grab Naru with my free hand. "I got upu Naru!" She held tightly onto my hand as her other hand grab the corner of the wall. She swam in front of me and pushed up the stairs. She ran up the stairs with me behind her. She grab gate to open it, but it was locked._

_"Oh god!" She yelled. I grabbed it and began it hit it to make open. We both turned to see the water coming up fast. We shook the gate harder until we felt the water hitting our feet._

_"Help!" We yelled. One of the works saw us, but was about to run up the stairs. "Wait! Sir can you open the gate please!" I yelled._

_"PLease help us. I begging you." She said in a begging voice._

_"Please." I said one last time. He was about to go up again until he turned back around and pulled out the keys to the gate. We kept telling him to hurry or come on. He was having a hard time trying to find the right one. The keys then slipped out of his hand and into the water._

_"I'm sorry I dropped the keys." He then turned and ran up the stairs leaving us stuck. Naru kept yelling for him to come back, but there was no use. I then took matters in my own hands and dunke under the water. I streiched my arm through the gate to find the damn keys. 'Shit where is it.' I then felt them. I grab them and went up to the surface. I took a breath before I could talk. _

_"I got them. Witch one is it Naru?" I asked as I was searching through the keys. There were only five, but the water was coming up faster._

_"I don't know. Try that one." She randomly picked. God I hope is the right one. "Hurry Sasuke." I put my hand through the gate, but I couldn't find the lock._

_"Oh no. I can't find the lock."_

_"Please." Found it! I put the key through the hole, but now it was stuck. 'fuck!'_

_"It's stuck." The water was now at our chins._

_"Hurry Sasuke!" It was still beginning a pain in the ass. "Hurry!" We then began to scream as the water was covering our mouths. I then got it and unlocked it. I opened the gate and pushed Naru to go. We swam to the stair case and went up. We ran up the stairs as we heard a loud noise coming from the walls. I then knew it was getting worse._

_"Keep going up!" We ran all the way to the until we reached a door that lead us the smoking area. We ran to the other side to got through another, but then something couch my eye. It was Mr. Andrews in front of the fire place staring at the clock. "Mr. Andrew's?" He then turned to mewhen I called his name._

_"Sasuke?" I grab Naru's hand and walked towards him._

_"Are you going to make a try for?" I then saw sorrow in his eyes and he just shook his head._

_"I'm sorry that I did not built stronger ship Sasuke."_

_I signed. "It was not your falt. They should have payed more attenion." I then heard another loud noise. I then knew that we had to go. "We have to leave." I then turned to door._

_"Wait." He then gave a life jacket. "Good luck." I nod my head. I turned to Naru and put it on her. I then turned back Mr. Andrews._

_"Goodbye." Was all I said before wrapping and arms around Naru and walking her to the door._

**To be continued**


	14. Whip away all the tear from their eyes

**Hey everyone sorry if I kept you waiting for this other chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. **

_Spov_

_We ran all the way up to the deck of the ship. People were screaming, running, and crying. I held onto Naru to keep her close to me because of the people, I did not want her to fall._

_"Come on Naru. We have to stay of this ship as long as possible." I grab her hand and we began to run to the back of the ship where everyone was going. It was so crowned that we could not get down the stairs. I look down to see it was not that far up. I pulled Naru to the railing. "Naru, hold onto my hand." She nod. I helped Naru over the railing. Naru was danging over the railing that leads to third class. "Let go Naru." She let go of my hand and fell to the ground when she hit the floor. I climbed over as I saw one of passagers help her up._

_She thank me and turned to find me. "Sasuke?" I took her hand._

_"Come on." We ran throw everyone who was jumping off the ship or crying with their familys._

_"We walk through the shadow of death-" I could hear the priest on right side of us with people on their knees prying, but we could not stop we had to keep running._

_"Keep running Naru." I called back at her. I could feel the ship raising higher and higher as I pulled Naru to the back of the ship. Naru was having difficult time trying stand up straight because of the heels she was wearing as I helping trying to get to the railing that was ten feet away from me._

_I used all my strangth to get to the railing. Once I got a good grip of it I pull Naru to my chest. She buried her face in my chest. I wrap my arm around her as I felt tear through my shirt and her shaking. I can hear her whispering. I lean down to hear me closly and her sense of her hair smelled like oranges._

_"And god shall whip all the tears from our tears_;_ and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away." I tighten grip around her. I look around me to see a women holding her child. I can see people sliding down the ship as the ship kept getting higher and higher. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I watched everone screaming for help._

_"Sasuke." I look down at Naru who was giving me sad smile. "This where we first met." I looked at her for five seconds before kissing her with all my love and passion. I did ot know if we were going to survive this. Naru's right hand tangel in my hair as our tongue tangel. Just then it became darker. We pulled away when heard a huge crack coming from middle of ship. I quickly spun us around to make Naru in front of the railing making her grab it._

_"Hold on tight." I said as I set my hands on top of hers. She was crying harder as she held on. I press my body against hers as Naru relaxed against me. We were then screaming as the ship of now falling. Everyone was now screaming and holding onto something as back of the ship was falling to the water again. We hit water and everyone lost their balance. The back of the ship then started lifting up in the air once again. People started rolling down the ship. "Shit. We have to move."_

_I climbed up over the railing. Naru's feet was raising off the deck. "Naru hold on." Tears stram down her cheek as she held with her life. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her and lifting her up over the railing. She crawled under me and look down._ _I heard the roar of the ocean growing louder as the back of the ship was now stiking up in the air. After about a couple of minutes the ocean water started swollowing up the ship slowly. I then knew it was it._

_"Oh god Sasuke." Naru said was we were getting closer to the water._

_"The ship sunk us down. Take a deep breath when I say." I can feel the cold water hitting my face as we came closer to the water. "Keep kicking. Do not let go of my hand." I looked at her. She looked back at me. We kept our eyes on each other. "We are going to make it Naru, trust me."_

_"I trust you." I gave one last kiss before looking down._

_"Ready! Now!" We sucked in a breath before being pulled in freezing cold water. It felt like thousands of knives hit my body at once. I felt my hand slipping from Naru's. I then slipped from her fingers slip from mine. I then reappeared from the surface. I started calling out Naru's name. I looked all round me search for my other half._

_"Naru! Naru where are you." 'God damn the water is fucking cold'_

_"Sasuke!" I heard her voice. "Sasuke!" I then saw her with a man behind her duking her in the water._

_"Naru! Get off her get off of her!" The man did not listen to me and I punched him. "Naru."_

_"Sasuke."_

_"Swim Naru. I need you to swim." We then began to swim._

_"It's so cold."_

_"Swim Naru." I then saw a door. I held Naru on it as I was trying to get on to, but it flipped. 'Damn only one of us can fit on it.' I then helped Naru on the door on her stomch._

_"Sasuke." I swan in front of her as I took her hand and lean my head against her's. "You will freeze Sasuke."_

_"I will be fine. The boat is coming back for us Naru just hold on just a little longer." Naru was shaking like crazy then. She laid her head down on the door. I laid mine on top of hers as I held onto her keeping her warm._

_..._

_After about fifthteen minutes it started to become quite. I slowly looking around to see that much movement. I was so fucking cold that it was killing me. My throat was burning and my body feels like it becoming ice._

_"It's getting quite." Naru whsipered._

_"It's going to take while." It was so hard to talk. "The boats will be back." I then felt Naru cold fingertips on my cheek._

_"I love you Sasuke." My heart felt like it broke in half then._

_"Don't you do that. Don't say your goodbye. Not yet do understand me." _

_"I'm so cold." I grab her face in my hands._

_"Naru, listen to me. You are going to get out here. You are going to go on and make lots of a babies and your going watch them grow. You are ging to die an old lady. Not here not this night, not like this." She nod her head and set her head back down. I kissed her hand and laid my forehead on top of it. I knew I was dying, so I do not have that much time with Naru. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep._

_Third pov_

_Naru stared at Sasuke for two minutes. Naru could tell that he was not going to last long. She knew that she had to save him. He had a family to go back while she goes out there alone and besides her family is dead, so what ealse is there. Naru then knew what to do. She pulled off the jacket that he gave to her and set it down on the door so it could stay warm and not get wet. She slowly slid off the door and into the water. The pain of the water was killing her. She swan over to Sasuke and pulled up on the door. She took the jacket and covered him with it. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him warm. _

_She felt tears running down her face. She knew that she was going to die. Naru checked Sasuke's breathing. He breathing normally now. She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear. "You are going to die an old man warm in his bed. Not here, not this night, not like this. Live for me and never let go." She swan to the front and grab his hand. After about twenty minutes she was becoming weak and she then knew it was almost over._

_She took off her life jacket and throw it some where away from her. Naru then kissed his hand and whispered. "I love you." She then laid her head down on the wooden door and slipped into the dark. _

**To be continued**


	15. final

**Hey everyone sorry if I kept you waiting for this other chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. **

_Spov_

_My head was killing me and my body was frozen, but some how I felt a little warn. I then realized that I was laying on something hard. I slowly open my eyes to see that I was laying on the door that Naru was supose to be laying on. I felt something holding my hand. I knew it was Naru. Some how she switched places with while I was out. I wanted to turn to see her, but I was so cold that I could not move. I then felt a light hit the corner of my eyes. I used all my strangth to turn to face it. It was a life boat. The only one that returned to save us. I started shaking her hand._

_"Naru." She did not say anything, so maybe she was asleep. I turned to face her. "Naru." I whispered. "Naru." I turned and the boat farther away. I had to get Naru up, so I shook her a little more. "Naru, there's a boat. Naru." She still has not woken. My heart started to speed that made it unconfortble. I felt my breath choke. "Naru please wake up. There's a boat Naru." I felt tears more form in my eyes. I lightly touched her neck. There was no pulse. I started to cry as I looked up at the boat that was floating away. I laid my forehead ontop of her hand that was holding mine. 'Why did she do this? Why did she save me.?' I wanted stay here and die, but then I heard her voice._

_"Sasuke." My eyes snapped open. I heard her voice, but her body was not moving_

_"Naruko?"_

_"Sasuke get on the boat." I then knew that it was her spirit. I can feel her around me. I can feel her warmth. _

_"Why did you save me Naru? Why did you do it." I whispered. _

_"Because, you have a family waiting for you."_

_"But Naru. I love you so much. I want to stay with you."_

_"Sasuke, we will be together again ok. Now the boat is floating farther away so call out to them."_

_"Naru-"_

_"Sasuke if you love me then live." More tears fell. I slowly snapped my head up to the boat._

_"Come back, come back, come back." My voice was to weak to yell._

_"Louder Sasuke!"_

_"Come back." I try a little louder and throat started to hurt. "Naru, I can't yell any louder."_

_"Sasuke there is a whisle around that guys neck. Use it, but you have to let my body go." What? How could I do that. "It's alright Sasuke. Do it." I balted my free hand into a fist before grabbing Naru's wrist and pulled my hand free from hers._

_"I love Naruko. So much." I kissed her cold lips before letting her go. I watched her float down to the darkness of the ocean. I slammed my fist on the door before sliding off the door and swam to one of the crew men with the whistle around his neck and began to blow in it. After about a minute a flashlight was pointing at me. I continue to blow and blow._

Having my eyes closed and seeing that all over again made my heart bet faster. I opened my eyes to everyone.

"Fifthteen hundred people went into the sea. When Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating near by..." I chocked, but I had to keep going. "and only one came back. One." All the women had tears in their eyes while the men had sadness in theirs. "Six were saved from the water. Myself included. Six. Out of fifthteen hundred." I fought back the tears that wanted to spill over. "Afterwards, the seven hundred people in the boats had nothing to do, but wait. Wait to die, wait to live, wait for absolute shore that would never come.

_I coved by three blackets as I was laying down looking at the night and stars with the pain in my heart. Without Naru by my side I don't know what's left for me in this world. I was so tired that I fell asleep._

_**dream**_

_**I standing in the back of the Titanic with no one in sight. I turn around to see Naru sitting on the railing looking at the sunset. Her beautiful blond hair was blowing in the wind. I smiled and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my chin on her should. I looked out in the sunset.**_

_**"I came out here everyday. I love to listen to the sound of the wind and the smell of the ocean. The sunset is beautiful."**_

_**"Like you." I kissed her shoulder. "Could we stay like this forever?"**_

_**"Not yet." She whispered.**_

_**"Please, let me stay." I beg. Naru turned around to face me. She wrapped her arms around me holding me tight.**_

_**"When it's time it's time, but right now it's not. My time came." I pulled her closer to me.**_

_**"Why did you save me? Why not let me die?"**_

_**"Because you have a family and friends. If they lost you-"**_

_**"How do you think I fell." I hissed as I tighten my grib on her. "I lost you. You! What am I supode to do now?"**_

_**She pulled away and looked in the eyes. "Live." She said like it's obvous.**_

_**"How can I do that?"**_

_**"Just live a long and happy life." I signed and shook my head looking down at the ground. She cupped my chin to make me look at her. "God I love you much." I then saw her fainting. "You have to go. Your waking up." She then disappeared.**_

_**"Naruko!"**_

_**End**_

_I then felt warmth hit my face. I open my eyes to see the light of the sun. I then saw another ship with people looking down at us. We stopped at the ladder. Two crew men helped me up and on to the ladder. I was so weak and tired that it took all my strangth to keep hold of the ladder. Once I made inside I almost fainted, but some caught me. The two men put blankets on me and helped me walk to the deck. The others survivers were standing in line as I walked pass them. One of the crew men from the this ship try to hand me a cup of hot tea, but I just kept walking. One of the men that were holding me took the cup and put it in my hands._

_We made to the middle of the deck and he set me down gently._

_"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked putting an hand on my shoulder. I just sat there saying nothing. He slowly stood up and walked away leaving me alone. I set my tea down in front of me and tighten the blanket around me. I was looking out into the ocean when I heard-_

_"Sasuke!" that. I turned around to see Sakura and my parents looking at another man that almost the same hair as mine. I took the blanket and pulled it over my head see they won't see me. They pass me still trying to find me. I saw tears in mothers eyes and Sakura's eyes. My father came up to my mother and wrap an arm around to shoulder and gide her to the stair to first class._

"That was the last time I ever saw them. Sakura got of course and inhaired her minanes, but at the crash of twenty nine there was money problems going on and she put a pistle in her mouth that year, or so I read. I was so happy that year too.

_I stood there in the rain looking up at the Statue of Liberty when one of the ships crew men came up to me with an umbrella._

_"Can I have you please sir." I turned to him._

_"Uzumaki. Sasuke Uzumaki." I look back up at the statue._

_"Thank you." He then walked away._

"You changed your last name for three years so your parents think that you were dead, but then you changed it again to Sasuke Uzumaki Uchiha." Kakashi explained.

"Yes." Was all I said.

Kankuro signed. "We never found anything about Naruko. There's no recorded of her at all." I chuckle.

"No there won't be would there... and I never spoken of her until now. Not to anyone." I them looked over at Shikamaru. "Not even you grandmother." He gave me a sad smile. " A mans heart is full of secrets, but now you a women name Naruko Uzumaki and that she saved me. In anyway man can be saved." I looked over at the picture that sat right next me. "This maybe the only picture I have of her, but she exist now only in my membery."

In his room

I sat on my bed looking at the dimond that sat in my hand. I knew my time was running out. I signed and got up. I put on my robe and went out the door. I walk down the hall to the back of the ship. It cold out that me feet were a little unconferble, but I did not really care. I came up to the railing and looked out into the night before grabbing the railing and stepping onto it. I look down at the water that took the love of my life away and the other fifthteen hundred people. I took a deep breath before look ing back down at the dimond remembering how I found it.

_I was still looking at the statue when I felt something in my pocket of the coat that Naruko was wearing. I dug and pulled out what it was. It was the heart of the Heart of the Ocean. I smiled and brought it up to my heart._

I smiled at the membery and drop the neclace in the water. I smiled as I watched it disappear. I inhaled the cold air one last time. "I love you Naru." A breeze then came that I heard a small whisper.

_"I love you too Sasuke. I'll see you soon."_ I heard her beautiful voice.

"Yes you will."

I walk back to my room and slipped the robe off then crawled into bed and let the afterlife take me.

I felt my soul floating as I woke up and saw that I was in the hallway of the Titanic with the light shinning through the windows. I look down to see that I was in my seventeen year old body again with tux on. I walk down the to see the door pen the door with a smile on his face. I walk pass him to see everybody that was on the Titanic stand around the grand staircase with smiles on there faces. I saw everyone I knew. Some of them were welcoming me back and saying they have been waiting for me. I smiled back at them when I came up to the clock. It was four-o-clock in the afternoon, I think. I continue to stare when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I turn around to the see the women that I have been dying to see for the eighty four years and the love of my life that I lost, Naruko. She was in a wedding dress and her half way up. I smiled and streiched my hand out letting her take it. She stood in front of me. I looked in her beautiful blue that I have not seen in so long. I could not hold any longer, I leaned in as she leaned in and our lips met. It felt so good to feel her lips against mine once again. I felt like I just retured home. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Naru wrapped her arms around my neck holding on to me like her life depended on it. I heard people clapping all around me as we kissed. I pulled away and hugged her .

"I love you Naru."

"I love you my love." I lean my forehead against hers. "I want to make you happy. I want to you to laugh a lot and I want you to know that I will alway be by your side." She whispered

"That's all I need from you." I kissed her again telling her how much I love her and that I was there with her forever.

**The end**

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this and for all Sakura hater out there. I made a new story were the bitch dies it's call Scream. Check it out. See you all later.**


	16. Vote

**Ok! I hope you guys enjoy the story of the Titanic. This is a note that I want tosend out to everyone who reads this. I need a vote on a story that I'm about to get started on as soon as the votes are in. I'm staring a story with the movie ET. I need to know what characters you want. It is between EdwardxBella or SasukexNaruko. The choice is your. Just sent me a message or review. Thank you**


	17. One more thing

**Alright people it is getting really hard to choose which one I should, so I'm going to do both. One is going to be Sasuke x Naruko and the other will be Edwardx Bella. It's going to be alittle hard because I want it to go by the movie, but that is going to be alittle tricky, so yeah. I hope you will like it because I want to give readers what they want , so that is what I'm going to do. By the way I want to know what rate you want it to be either M to T, so just tell me. Also I'm making one for When a stranger calls. It will be base on Naruko's POV and it is rated M because of the first chapter, so read and enjoy that one. Thank u for listening again. **


	18. My heart will go on

**My Heart Will Go On**

Cedits

Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on

Characters

Naruko played as Jack Doson

Sasuke played as Rose

Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on

Sakura: Cow

: Rose's mother

: Extra

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Mr. Andrews

Kiba: Jacks friends

Neji and Hinata:Extra

Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on 

**Again thank you all for reading and by the way I'm thinking of making another Titanic one, but written different and not by the movie again.**


End file.
